Dans L'Amour Avec Un Psycho
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Clare Edwards is the daughter of a psychiatrist,Helen Edwards..Clare has to wait late at night for her mother to be done with her work.One night, she gets sick of waiting for her mom, and does the one thing her mom told her not to do.Wander in the asylum.She does, and ends up in an empty room at the end of the hall.She has no idea what she's in for...
1. Chapter 1

Clare Edwards sighed boredly, she had been staying in her mom's office for over an hour, waiting for her mom to finish her session with a patient.

Helen Edwards worked in an insane asylum and worked until late evening, not allowing her only daughter to wander around the place, in fear of her daughter getting hurt by a patient or lost. Clare understood that, but it was so boring waiting there for several hours a day, and night.

There was a TV, but no cable. The DVD player wasn't working and all the books were about handling patients and treating them. She sighed and checked her watch, it was almost 9. Her mother wouldn't be done 'till eleven. So she decided to do the one thing her mom told her not to do.

Wander around in the hallways and rooms...

She quietly opened the door and checked if anyone was out in the halls...No one. Perfect.. No one to tell her mom about this. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

She walked around, peeking through the small windows of doors. Most of the patients were sleeping , others too occupied in what they were doing to notice her. She reached the last door, which was at the end of the hall.

She peeked in the room, the lights were on , but no one was there. She decided to go in. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. It was the biggest room in the asylum and there were no windows.

She stepped toward the bed. The bed was made, as if it wasn't touched. She heard the door lock. She turned around to see a dark-haired guy in black clothes stare at her with piercing green eyes. He was taller than her, much taller, a good three or four inches.

He had tan skin and a dark aura. And... He was handsome. Her cheeks turned pink. "What are you doing here?" His voice was deep, dark, threatening.

Her throat suddenly turned dry. "I-I-" He stepped in front of her and tilted her chin with his hand. He stared in her blue eyes, smirking.

Then he stepped back, taking a full view of her. She was short and had pretty auburn curls. Her eyes were a very pretty blue and she had pale skin. She wore a white blouse and a dark blue skirt that came to her thighs.

She had an innocent appearance and right now, she looked scared. "I-I have to go.."_ 'Such a sweet voice..'_ She started towards the door, her heart racing.

She felt her arm being grabbed.."I don't think so.." He made her face him. A soft whimper escaped her lips._ 'Such_ _sweet,full lips.. Wonder what they taste like...'_ "W-what do you want from me?"

"You shouldn't have come in here..."

Clare froze, she was afraid to move. Afraid that he might hurt her if she did. She noticed he was enjoying this, enjoying her fear of him. She looked down, not wanting to face him."Just, just let me go, please.." He didn't answer, he just stared at her. " I won't tell anyone,I promise..."

"..."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She began to whimper again. "I'll do anything..Just..Let me go.." He smirked. "Look at me.." She looked up, and found herself staring into his emerald-green eyes. And her heart almost stopped beating.

His eyes were filled lust, and that made her even more afraid. _'I'm trapped in a room,with a psycho, who'll probably_ _rape me...'_ She bit her lip, looking down once again.

She regretted that she didn't listen to her mother, if she did, she wouldn't be in this situation.

He tilted her chin with his hand, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to kiss her.. He wanted to...

"**_CLARE!_**"

He looked up, and smirked. A brown-haired woman in a white pants and a coat was banging on the locked door. Clare's eyes widened, she recognized that voice._ 'Mom!'_ He watched the expression on Clare's face change, a smirk on his face.

He pulled her into kiss. Clare was shocked, but didn't try to fight back. It felt too good. She didn't want to pull away. _'She has such soft, sweet lips..'_ He slid a hand in her blouse, stroking the soft skin beneath.

She opened her mouth in shock, and Eli took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. He explored sweet cavern and gently played with her tongue, while her caressing her cheek.

Clare closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly she was pulled back, and her eyes snapped open. The dark-haired guy was being held by two men, while she was being pulled out of the room.

"We'll meet again, Blue Eyes.." A blush covered her cheeks, as one of the men closed the door. Helen pulled her daughter in her office and made her sit down on the couch. "I told you not to leave the room until I got here!"

Clare looked down, ashamed. "He could have **_hurt_ **you!" She yelled angrily. She rubbed her temples. Then , in a more calm voice, she said " I just didn't want you to get hurt. I was worried when I came in here and you weren't in this room..."

"I'm sorry,mom..." Helen sighed, and pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's alright..Just...Don't do that again.."Clare pulled away, and nodded. They stayed quiet for a cleared her throat and asked "Who was he?"

Helen sat down on an armchair. "Well, do you know why he has room at the end of the hall? And why it's a bit bigger than the other patients'?" Clare nodded, intrigued. "Well, let's just say he's the "most insane" of all our has to be kept in there for, special reasons.. "

"But he doesn't look like he's crazy.." Helen nodded. "Exactly... But he is..."

"Why is he here anyway?"

"He killed his girlfriend because he caught her cheating on him with someone one night. He also killed his girlfriend's lover.."

"And?"

"He tied them to chairs and burned their skin, laughing at the injuries, then stabbed them several times and set the house on fire.." Clare's eyes widened in shock.. "I don't want to give the details, it's sickening, revolting.." Clare nodded.

Helen checked the wall clock. "It's almost 12, get some sleep..."

"Okay..."

* * *

Clare entered her room and removed her clothes, in exchange for a thin, comfy night gown and finally lay on her bed, thinking about him. He was so handsome,dark and..._interesting_.

She wasn't supposed to like him,he did terrible things,but she still liked him. He was so intriguing. She yawned. _'At least I'm safe now._' she thought, her eyes closing.

Clare felt something tickle her cheek.."Mmmmm, stop..." The tickling continued, she opened her eyes. Right above her , was _him_. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet, or else.." He removed his hand from her mouth.

"W-what do you want?"

"To finish what I started.." He leaned down,cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to push him off, but that didn't work.

She finally gave up after several weak attempts to push him off. He attacked her mouth hungrily, and explored her mouth._ 'How'd he escape?'_

She felt her blanket being pulled off her body, he pulled his mouth away from hers and stared at her body with lustful eyes. She had pale thighs and a perfect body. She had a nice chest size for someone of her height. He leaned down to kiss her neck.. Soft whimpers escaped the petite girl. "N-no.. D-don't.." He ignored her protests, continuing to leave soft kisses on her neck and throat.

He stroked her inner thighs, causing her to whimper some more. His hand moved to touch her sacred place. She was wet down there, he could feel through her lace underwear. He smirked and moved his lips to her ear.

"You're so _wet_ for me, angel.." He began to rub her through her underwear. Soft moans escaped her lips. He felt himself grow hard. _'Such sweet moans..'_


	2. Chapter 2

"N-no..We shouldn't..." He smirked , stopping. "Then let's go to my room , angel.." She didn't reply. "It's sound proof there.." She looked confused. "W-what is that suppose to mean?" He just smirked.

"You'll find out if you come with me.."

"I don't want to.." She said, whimpering softly. She ached. Down there. "Don't deny it, angel..You want me, and I want you.." She blushed. "B-but I barely know you a-and-"

"And what, I'm a dangerous, scary psychopath?"

His smirk never left his lips. "I-I-" He tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear. Then leaned down and kissed the top of her ear softly. "Then I guess.." His smirk turned dark. "Then I guess I'll have to take you there,whether you like it or not.." She opened her mouth to scream.

But before she could, he covered her mouth with his hand. "I don't think so , Blue Eyes.." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't cry, just follow my instructions.." He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He looked directly in her eyes and said "Because I want you, angel.." He then leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll carry you when we are out the door.." She blushed, and nodded helplessly. She stood up.

He eyed her and licked his lips hungrily. She turned her head away, blushing again.

'Why does he make me blush so much?' "Come on, angel.. I want to get started.." He took her hand and led her to the quietly opened the door and they went out to the quietly closed the door behind carried her bridal a few minutes,they finally reached his room.

Clare felt so nervous. But she didn't feel scared , not at all. But she should be scared. But she just wasn't. She didn't know why.

She was gently tossed to the bed. He climbed on top of her and put his hands on either of the side of her shoulders. "W-wait!" He stared her in the eyes. "What is it?" He wanted to be gentle with her. He didn't know why. He just wanted to. "W-what's your name?" He smirked.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm better known as Eli.."

"O-okay.."

"I don't intend to make this a one time thing.." She turned pink. He smirked and began to plant soft kisses on her neck. She began to whimper softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.. He sucked on the soft skin. "E-eli.." He caressed her thighs.

He gently removed her arms from his neck. He lifted her nightgown and tossed it to on the floor. His eyes examined her body. She wore a purple bra and white underwear. She had lovely,pale skin. And a nice chest size. Her body was perfect. He lifted her arms and removed her bra. She gasped, then turned a deep shade of red. _'How cute..'_

His gaze dropped to her mounds. They were just.. Perfect.. He took one mound in his hand, massaging it. A moan escaped the girl's lips. Her nipples hardened. "Eliiii..." He smirked, then massaged the other breast.. After that he lowered his mouth to one of the milky globes,_ 'I wonder what they taste like...'_ He closed his mouth over one nipple.

She cried out in pleasure and fisted his hair as he swirled his tongue over her breast. He gave the same treatment to her other breast. Then moved down to her underwear.

He slid the silky underwear off. She was also perfect down there. She was very wet. He flicked her clit with his tongue. She cried out in bliss. He continued to swirl his tongue around her clit, enjoying her moans and cries of pleasure.

Then he slipped his tongue inside of her She began to man very loudly. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her, not stopping. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper.

He hit her special spot felt an unxeplainable feeling settle in her stomach. "E-eli!' She cried as she came. He pulled his tongue out of her. And lapped at her juices, licking her clean. He decided to skip one process and got off the bed. He began to remove his pants, leaving him in his underwear. Clare grew very nervous and a bit afraid.

Eli caught the fear in her eyes. He went near her and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright.." Clare nodded. He removed his underwear. Clare's eyes widened. He smirked. He was huge. And long. And.. She closed her eyes..

He chuckled and climbed on top of her. He pulled her into a kiss. And without warning, thrust into her. She tore her mouth away from his and cried out in pain. He had broken her seal, claiming her as his. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Shhh..It's okay..It'll go away, I promise.."He really looked concerned. He stay still inside of her, even thought he wanted to move badly. After a few moments, the pain went away. "It's okay.." She whispered softly. He nodded and began to thrust. Soft moans escaped her lips. Eli grunted. She was tight. "E-eli..Faster.."

He thrust into her faster and harder. He couldn't be gentle when he was making to love her. "Eli!" She began to cry his name loudly. He pounded into her, groaning. _'So tight..' _Her moans grew even louder and sweeter. He continued to thrust into her.

He hit her sweet spot several times. A coil tightened in her stomach. He continued to hit her special spot till she came, screaming his name. He came after a few thrusts, filling her womb with his seed. He pulled out of her and lay on the bed,exhausted. He pulled her close to him.

And kissed her hair. He pulled a blanket over them, and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep. Clare sighed in content. _'I can't believe I did this with a mental patient...My first time..'_ She blushed. Then eventually fell asleep after a few minutes of listening to his heavy breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She froze, remembering what happened earlier. 'Eli..'

She looked around , she was in her room. 'Was it just a dream?' Then she saw a piece paper next to her pillow. She read it.

It said : ' Angel, I enjoyed our time together. As I said, that's just the beginning of our relationship. We'll see each other soon, Clare.. By the way, I took something.. _personal_ of yours.. '

A ton of questions raced through her mind. 'How does he know my name? And what does he mean by "I took something personal of yours?" ' A cold wind went down her night gown.

Then it hit her. Her bra.. A blush covered her cheeks. 'He took my bra!' She hugged herself. 'So it wasn't a dream... It was real..'

'But he's a psycho.. Why didn't he kill me after we..did things? Does he like me?' She shook her head shyly. 'I can't be thinking like this.. He's.. a psychopath..But..I really like him.. He doesn't seem that bad...' Her bedroom door suddenly opened, bringing out of her thoughts..

Helen Edwards stood in the doorway, dressed in her usual white coat and pants. She had her reading glasses on , and was smiling brightly. She walked over to Clare's bedside.

"I have great news, sweetheart.." "What is it, mom?" "Well first, I know how you can continue your studies.." "How?"

Clare had been enrolled in several schools, but none were good for her. The teens would make fun of her by saying she had a " mom who works in a looney bin" and much more foul stuff.

Or they would make fun of her height by grabbing her bag and setting it on a high shelf, laughing at her when she tried to reach for it.

Others would try to harass her and the girls were cruel to her. She was enrolled in school called Degrassi, but one girl there wouldn't leave her alone.

She still contacted her friends there, Alli and Adam. They visited her on the weekends. "Well, she's a teacher from your old school,Degrassi, and has agreed to teach you here. Her name is and she is a very nice lady. I think you'll like her.."

"Okay,thanks mom...What's the other great news?" "Well your father is visiting us next week..." Clare's smiled. "He's coming back from Paris?" "Yes..For a week or two.." Clare giggled. "Yes!"

Clare's father, Randall, was a businessman.. And he had to travel a lot...

"Well, sweetheart, I have to work now.. Breakfast is in the kitchen..You'll start school the week after your father arrives.." Helen left the room. 'I can't believe we have to live in an insane asylum...'

When they were still living in their house, Helen had to work a lot.. And the drive from there to the asylum was far.

So, Helen's boss offered a place in the asylum.. Which had everything they needed. So Helen's mom sold the house and moved their stuff in here.

Clare's mom had agreed because she wanted to be a psychiatrist. "To help those poor people". Her mom was devoted Christian and believed in helping people in need.

Clare agreed, because she loved her mom and liked to help people too.. 'Oh well..Time for breakfast!' She headed to the kitchen. A plate of eggs, bacon and toast was on the counter. 'Yum!'

She carried her plate to the living room and set her food on the coffee table and plopped on the couch. Something caught her eye.

A DVD player! A note was on top of it. It read : 'Clare: Bought this for you, sweetie.. So you won't be bored anymore..I also bought DVDs! Enjoy! , mom..' Clare squealed.

A stack of DVDs lay next to the DVD player. She checked them out. 'A Walk To Remember,The Notebook, New Year's Eve,Sixteen Candles..What should I pick?"

'Oh!I know, sixteen candles!' She popped in the DVD and the movie started playing. She began to eat her food. She was halfway through the movie when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!"

She opened the door, ans gasped. Eli stood in the doorway, smirking at her. "Hey, beautiful.." "W-what are you doing here?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her..

She pulled away. "How'd you escape?" "You really want to know? " "You're crazy!" He laughed. He went in, closing the door behind him. She backed away. "How'd you escape?"

"Let's just say I have my ways." He turned to look at the movie that was playing on the screen. "What do you want?" She said.. He chuckled darkly.

"You already know what I _want_.." She blushed. "I told you in the letter that we weren't finished.." He inched towards her..

A soft whimper escaped her lips. " I won't hurt you , Blue Eyes..." Her back hit the wall. He put his hands on either sides of her shoulders. Her blush darkened.

He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't try to fight him off, she didn't want to...

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck ,pulling him closer.

Suddenly the door opened. "Clare?"Clare broke the kiss and looked at the person who called her name. Adam Torres stood in the doorway, shocked and blushing a little.

"Am I.. interrupting something?" She pushed Eli away and shook her head,beet red.

"Adam!I thought you were coming this tomorrow!" Eli smirked, amused. "We were dismissed early today because it was Friday and..."

He gave Clare a look, as if to say "Who is he?"  
"I'm her boyfriend." Eli said smoothly. Clare's eyes widened. He really was insane! "Oh, that's great! Nice to meet you-?" "Eli.." "Wow, Clare! You never told me you had a boyfriend!"

Clare blushed. "I guess I'll come over tomorrow! see ya!" Adam said and closed the door on his way out. Eli immediately grabbed Clare by the waist. "Now, let's continue.."


	4. Chapter 4

Eli pulled Clare into a kiss, he really liked kissing her. She tasted sweet and innocent. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds Clare pulled away, breathless.

Eli smirked down at her. "We'll do it later.." She blushed. "I'm goin to finish my b-breakfast.." She slipped out of his arms and sat on the couch.

Eli sat on the couch too. Clare dropped her fork. When Eli stared at her, it made her nervous and clumsy. She bent down to retrieve the fork.

She felt someone stroke her rear end, she blushed. The hand pulled away as she got back up.

She glanced at Eli, he was smirking at her. "E-eli..I can't concentrate.." He moved closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Why, do I make you _nervous_?" She trembled. "I-I-" "Don't worry,Blue Eyes, I won't hurt you.."

He sighed when she didn't respond. "Y-you don't understand.." "I do understand.. I'm a psycho and you're normal,is that it?" She whimpered.

"Well, you're mine.." She blushed. She turned off the TV. "Someone will c-catch us.." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "I doubt that, angel.."

He stayed silent for a while, then said "I came here..To get to know you.."

She didn't object. She wanted to have a relationship with him. She liked him.. a lot. And she didn't care if he was a psycho. She wanted to be with him. This was the first time she felt like this for anyone.

"O-okay..." Eli smiled. He stroked her hair and asked " Well, how old are you, angel?" "I'm sixteen.." 'I don't is he so nice? I'm supposed to be scared of him.. But I'm not...'

"I-I really like you..." Clare said, blushing, her eyes averted towards the floor. Eli smirked again. "Well..,"He lifted her chin with a finger, "I like you too...You're a sweet, beautiful angel.."

Eli and Clare spent the whole day together, watching movies,making out and making love on the couch and in her bedroom. He left at eight, since Clare's mom called her and said that she'd be there at eight-thirty.

Clare was writing in her diary when her mom entered the room. She immediately closed her diary and hugged it to her chest. "Oh mom! I didn't hear you come in!" Helen smiled.  
"Well, I have news." Clare forced a smile. 'What if she finds out about me and Eli?'

"You seem tense ,dear.." Clare didn't like lying to her mom , especially if she was raised to tell the truth and never lie. "N-nothing's wrong..Um..My stomach h-hurts.."

Helen's faced twisted into concern. " My news can't wait.. I'll go make you some milk..."

She went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. She set it on the table and took a kettle from the shelf. She poured the milk in the kettle and turned on the stove. She set the kettle on the stove and waited for it to heat up.

After a minute or two, she turned off the stove and poured the milk in a mug and gave it to Clare. "Thanks.." She let the milk cool a bit, then sipped from the mug. The warm liquid felt good in her stomach.

"What was the news?" She said ,setting her mug down on the coffee table. "Well, I have to get something done in town..I'll be back in two hours.." "Okay.." Helen sat next to her daughter.

"But first, I need to rest.. That Eli is always asleep.." Clare bit her lip.'So that's what he's been doing...' Clare fiddled with her pen."Why is Eli here in the asylum?"

"I told you, he's a killer.." "What else?" "He isn't stable.."

Helen cleared her throat,then looked at her young daughter suspiciously . "Why do you want to know? You haven't been seeing...Have you?" Clare shook her head. "No! Of course not.. Where would you get that idea?"

Helen smiled."Good.." She didn't want her daughter having any contact with the patients, in fear of her daughter getting hurt.

"Well,I have to go back at 't go out.." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and left. Clare sighed and entered her room. She put her diary in her bag and lay on her bed.

'What does she mean by he "_isn't stable_"? There could be many meanings of that..' She decided to turn in early.

"Angel,wake up..." Clare's eyes snapped open. Eli was right above her,smirking. 'His smirk is lopsided..'"What time is it?" "It's eleven,baby.."

She giggled and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn't afraid of him. And learned that he was only possessive and dark when they did 'that'..

"You're falling for me.." Clare pulled away.. "Huh?" "You're falling me.." She looked at Eli, his expression was dark. "What do you mean?" "You can't fall for me.." "But-" He looked at her angrily. "I said you can't! I'm not looking for a relationship!"

Her heart shattered to pieces."You were using me.." she said clenching her fists as tears ran down her cheeks.  
He glared at her. "You don't understand..."

Clare began to sob uncontrollably, he didn't reach for her. He just watched her cry. She finally stopped crying and stared at him with a broken expression.

"Get out!I hate you!" He looked at her. "Get out or I'll scream, you heartless jerk!" He gave her one final glare and left the room. She began to sob again.

'I can't believe he did this to me...Why the sudden mood change?' She closed her eyes. 'What's wrong with him?I thought what we shared was special? Is this what mom meant?'


	5. Chapter 5

Clare opened her eyes and sat up. 'My head hurts.. I think have migraine..." She got up and went to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were red and her skin looked very pale. She turned the faucet and washed her face. After that, she looked up again. She still looked the same.

She went out of the bathroom and plopped on her bed. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. 'Crazy, heartless jerk..'

"Clare!"

She headed to the living room. Helen sat on the couch, sitting right next to her was Adam. Adam examined Clare.

"Clare, you don't look so good.." Adam took a closer look at Clare. "Are you okay?" "My head hurts.."

"I'll go get you an aspirin.." Helen got up and went to the kitchen. Clare sat next to Adam. "Hey, you okay?" Clare shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when mom leaves.." Adam nodded,worried.  
Helen came back in the living room, with a glass of water and aspirin.

"Here,sweetheart.." "Thanks.." Clare took the aspirin and downed it with the water. "I can take a day off..." "No thanks ,mom.."

"I'll take care of her, ..." Clare flashed him a grateful smile. "If you're sure..." Helen said to Clare. Clare nodded.

Helen nodded. "Okay then..Thank you, Adam.." She kissed her daughter on the cheek started towards the door. "No prob!" "There's breakfast on the table, if you guys are hungry.."

"Thanks.." As soon as Helen left, Adam hugged Clare. "You've gotta tell me what's wrong!" Clare pulled away and sniffled, not answering. Adam frowned.

"It's that Eli guy, isn't it?" Clare burst into tears. Adam brought her in his arms and rubbed her back.. "What happened?" "You might be disgusted by me when you hear the story.."She mumbled.

"I won't,don't worry..." "I don't know where to begin.."

She sighed. "Well, Eli is different from other guys.." "How so?" "Well, he's crazy.."

"All men are crazy..."

"No, I mean he is literally insane..His room is at the end of the hall.." "What?"

"Yes, Adam! I'm in love with a mental patient!And now you hate me!" She looked down and broke down again.

"Hey..Don't cry.." She looked up at him. "You're not disgusted?" "No..I'm not one to judge..Heck,I'm in love with a girl.."

He smiled and made a funny face.

She laughed,wiping away her tears. "Well...What kind of...  
_patient_ is he?" "He killed people..." Adam gasped.

She bit her lip. "Continue.." He urged.

"And he has major mood swings..Like he said he liked me, then the next day he said I can't fall for him and he doesn't want a relationship.."

"He must bipolar,then.." "You're not bothered that he was a killer?" "I am..a little..But that's all in the past,right?"

She nodded.'Why didn't I think he was bipolar?' "There must be a reason why he doesn't want a relationship.."

"I guess.." She sounded unsure. "Or maybe he's just like that..After all, he _is_ a _patient_.." She decided to change the topic.

"Where's Alli?" "She's on a date with some dude she met at Jenna's birthday party.." Clare frowned. She was upset about two things. Alli ditching her for some random guy.

And the fact that Alli and Adam went to Jenna's party. "You went to a Jenna party?" "I'm sorry, Alli dragged me into it and..." He blushed. "Fiona was there.."

Clare rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess that's a good enough reason. Alli had no valid reason to be at Jenna's party.."

Jenna Middleton was a complete snob and was the one that tortured Clare the most. And what could've been Clare's first date was taken by Jenna.

Clare was asked out by a guy named K.C. Guthrie. She was supposed to meet at him the school's rose garden, but when she arrived, K.C. and Jenna were making out.

"Alli is changing.." Adam admitted. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, she becoming snobby and hanging out with Jenna and her crew..." Adam said, disgusted.

"And she is the second playgirl in Degrassi.." Clare frowned.  
"Any good news?" Adam smiled. 'Good thing I got her mind off Eli...'

"Wellll...It's hot out. We can go to that amusement park..My treat." "Oh, I don't know Adam.." She hesitated Each ticket cost a hundred dollars. "C'mon.." He urged.

"At least let me pay half.."

" You need to get out of this place! Breath! Let's go ask your mom!" Clare went in her room and changed into a purple blouse and skinny jeans.

"Hmm..And what time will you young ones be back?" "We'll be back by seven..." Adam said. "Okay.."

"Oh yeah,mom, can Adam sleep over?" Helen smiled at her daughter. "But of course.."

"Which one should we ride first?" Adam was gazing at the rides. "Hmm.." Adam smiled. "Oh, I know! Let's eat first!"  
They headed to a restaurant called ' _Everything_'. They served all kinds of food from different countries.

They took a table near the window. A waitress came over and smiled at them. She placed a basket of fresh bread on the table.

Adam looked at the menu. "I'll have some escargots and cheese." Clare gave Adam a weird look. "What?" "Um..I'll have grilled cheese and a chocolate milkshake.."

The waitress smiled and wrote that down on her notepad."Your order will take five to ten minutes." "Thank you.." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"So...What ride?" Clare asked. "A scary one.." "No!' "Why not?" She shivered. "I hate scary stuff.." "C'mon, I'll be there for you.."

She laughed. "I'll think about it.." They continued talking until the waitress came over and set down their food. "Anything else?" "Oh no ,we're fine. Thank you.." The waitress nodded and left.

Clare watched as Adam dip the snails in cheese and pop them in his mouth."What?" "I didn't know you ate snails.."  
"Well,I hated them at first,but I tried it and I liked it.."

"What _made_ you want to eat snails?" She asked knowingly.  
Adam blushed. "Let me guess, you overheard _Fiona_ said she likes snails and you decided to like them to impress her?"

Adam's face turned a deep shade of laughed. "It's not my fault!"

After eating, they walked around the park, debating on which rides to ride. Adam said they were riding one called " _Darkness_" Clare was freaked out by the ride.

And clung to Adam 'till he complained that she was suffocating his arm. After that, they went on a roller coaster,teacup rides and another horror ride. Then headed home.

"I can't believe you made me ride two horror rides!" Clare said. "Well, they were fun.." "How is _headless_ _zombies_ and_ creepy_ pop-outs fun?"

They were discussing about the rides, sitting on the couch.  
"Well, we had fun anyway.." "You're Adam.."  
He smiled. "Any time.."

"I'll go change." "Okay.." Clare smiled and went into her room. She closed the door. An arm wrapped round her waist and before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh...I won't hurt you.." Her eyes widened. She recognized that voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Clare began to whimper. "Shhh..It's alright.." Tears gathered in her eyes. 'How could he show up knowing that he hurt me?' She closed her eyes. 'Oh yeah, he's insane..'

He removed his hand from her mouth and spun her around to face him. She backed away from him. "P-please...Just leave.." He inched towards her. "I just wanna talk to you, Blue Eyes.."

She began to cry. He immediately brought her in his arms. She sobbed in his chest. "Why would you hurt me?" Her voice broke. He kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry.. I really am.." She pushed him away.

"I don't believe you..." "But you have to-" She glared at him. "After what you said ?, I don't think so..." "You need to-"

"You used me ,Eli..." "Will you _please_ listen?" She looked down, not wanting to answer. "I said all those things because I was afraid you'd leave me, no longer love me. ."

No response.

"And that you didn't really love me, because I'm...'mentally challenged'."

"And I didn't want you to get hurt because I'm bipolar..."

"I was afraid that, if we ever got together, one day you'd leave me.. I love you, Clare. Even if we've only known each other for a short time."

He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from felt someone hug him. He opened eyes. "I'm sorry, Eli.."

He stroked her hair, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.  
"I've been thinking last night and... I didn't want to lose you. At all. I'm just too selfish. I want to keep you. I need you.."  
He laughed weakly. "

"I'm selfish enough to want you even if I'm 'crazy' as they say.." She reached up and wiped away his tears. "It's okay ,Eli...I love you... I'm sorry.."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Clare?Is everything alright?" She could hear Adam's voice say. "Yeah,just getting some stuff fixed.."

"Okay..."

"I need to change, Eli.." He immediately smirked. "Eli !You perve!" She smacked his arm playfully.

He chuckled. She slipped out of her jeans and bent over to put on her pajama pants.

She felt a hand cup her rear end. A dark blush covered her cheeks and she abruptly stood up. "Eli!" He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Let me put them on for you."He said seductively. He slowly slid the pants up her thighs and to her hips.

He lifted her arms and took off her shirt, tossing it to the floor. Then placed soft kisses on top of her shoulder and the back of her shoulder.

Then he took the pajama shirt from her hands and slipped it on her.

"Eli..Could you stay here for a while..?" He smirked. "Anything for you..."

He sat on her bed and watched her leave the room. Adam watched Clare close the door behind her softly.

She looked happy. "Heeeey..Someone's happy!" "I was happy earlier.."

"Yeah. But right now you're positively glowing.." He said suspiciously. She giggled nervously. She tried to think of something. 'Aha!'

"Um...Did you notice we got a DVD player?" He glanced at the DVD player. "Oh yeah! didn't notice!"

"I just remembered mom bought me that and we finally get to have movie time together!" Adam nodded, satisfied. She nodded. "It _is_ a pretty big deal for me.." She said,biting her lip. He didn't notice.

"That's awesome!I see why you're happy! If I didn't have any entertainment here I would've went insane. Now you got a DVD player!"

"So it's no longer boring for you." "Yup!" She smiled. She felt bad for lying to Adam , but he couldn't know that Eli was in her room right now!'

"Sooo...What do you wanna watch?" "Anything!" Clare popped in 'The Notebook'. She went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn.

"'The Notebook'! Classic.." He called came out of the kitchen and set the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. "Should we have some more food?" He shook his head. "I'm fine.."

They watched for a while until Clare said she needed to use the bathroom. She entered her room and quickly,but quietly, shut the door. Eli was laying on her bed, reading her diary.

He didn't notice that she entered the room because he was too busy reading.

"Eli!" He looked up at her. "What?" He smirked. "Put that down!" "You need to take it away from me." She climbed on top of him, trying to wrestle it from him.

He gently tossed it on the floor and pulled her into a kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair. And used his other hand to stroke her rear end. He then slipped both of his hands in her shirt.  
Suddenly the door opened.

"Clare?"

Adam stared at the couple, shocked by the scene. Clare scrambled off Eli. "I can explain.." "Why didn't you just tell me?" "I-I-I'm sorry.. I just- " He cut her off, and glared at her. "You could've just told me, you know I would _never_ tell anyone..Guess you don't trust me.. Guess I'm not worthy.. " He said coldly.

"It's not that.I-" "Save it.I'm leaving.." He left the room, closing the door behind. Clare burst into tears. Eli brought Clare into his arms. "Heeey..It's okay..Clare,it's gonna be alright.. He'll get over it, I swear.."

"It's all my fault.. I should've told him.."She said, sobbing. "It isn't,Clare. Trust me..."

Adam shoved his hands in his pockets angrily.'Why didn't she tell me?' Helen was at the door. "You're leaving?" "Yeah..Mom called..Sorry.." "Where's Clare?" He forgot for a moment that she was Eli and said "She's in her room..With her boyfriend..."

"Okay..Thanks..Make it home say..." He nodded, not knowing that what he said would change everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated yesterday. Me and my family were spending time with each other. So I'll submit one more chapter after this one..

* * *

"Clare.. Adam left!" Clare immediately pushed Eli away from her when she heard her mother's voice. She could hear her mom's footsteps as she made her way to her room.

"Hide under my bed!" Clare said, biting her lip. Eli smirked and kissed her, then hid under her bed. Clare grabbed one of her books and lay on her bed, pretending to read.

Helen entered the room , frowning a bit. " Adam left.. Did he tell you?" Clare laughed nervously. "Of course he did! His mom wanted home because..." 'Think! Think!' "Because his mom was taking him to see his grandmother!"

Helen nodded, smiling. "Oh..I see..." She sat next to her. And put an arm around her. "You've been acting very strange lately. Is there something wrong?"

Another nervous laugh. "Of course not.." "Oh! I get it!" Clare forced a smile. "You feel isolated in here. You want to hang out with your friends more.." She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'm sorry I never noticed, darling.." Clare hugged her mom back, feeling bad for lying and keeping a big secret from her.  
"It's o-okay.." She pulled away. Helen smiled at her.

"Well, I'm famished. I'll go prepare something. If you want to eat to, come in the kitchen.." "Actually mom, I'm really tired.." Helen smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Goodnight, then.. I love you.." She headed towards the door. "I love you, too.." Helen closed the door behind her. "It's okay to come out now.."

She helped Eli get out from under the bed. Eli smirked and pushed her on the bed. He got on top of her, and smirked. "Such a sweet, obedient daughter.." She blushed. He kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He stroked her hair. She pulled away, breathless. And sighed. His smirk faded.

"What's wrong?" He said, getting off of her. She sat up and looked away. He pulled her onto his lap. She sighed again. "You can tell me.." He said softly.

"I've been thinking and.." 'She's not leaving me... _Is_ she?' His heart pounded. "It's hard keeping a secret like this..." He sighed in relief and kissed her hair.

"We can work it out.." She looked up at his worried smiled. "I hope we can.." "We _will_.." He assured her. She snuggled in his chest.

"I love you, Eli.." He smiled. "I love you, too.." He couldn't believe that she could really take him for who he was. Not like before, when he was stable, but still bipolar, girls would only like him for his looks.

But this girl was different. She was sweet, kind, everything he wanted in a girl. He never loved Julia, he had only used her when they were dating.

Because he wanted to satisfy his needs. That's the only thing he wanted from her. He was glad that he didn't have feelings for her. She was just like the other girls, anyway.

A whore. He regretted that Julia was his first girlfriend and his first. In a way, he was a bit like her. He used her. For sex.

And when he killed her, and that lover of hers, it felt great. He had always wanted to kill somebody.

And Julia cheating on him was the perfect excuse to do so. He had a sick fascination in watching people die, or getting murdered. And he didn't care if he killed her.

He had been thinking of killing Julia, just killing her. Watching her suffer. For his own just needed to kill. She was just a whore, so why would he care? He didn't even believe in love at the time. 'But now I do...'

He felt no remorse at all. He didn't love her, so why should he care? He admitted it. He was just using her. He wasn't looking for a serious relationship. He just wanted to satisfy his needs.

And when he was arrested for killing the two lovers, he admitted that he wanted to kill her..And that the guy was just an addition. Then he gave them a sick,twisted smirk. And then they sent him to the asylum.

Good thing she cheated on him and that she gave him the opportunity to kill her , or he would have never met this angel in his arms. With Clare, he realized he didn't need someone like him. He needed someone who was the exact opposite of him.

_Because opposites need opposites_, as his dad once told him... before he passed away. With Clare, he felt calm.. and happy. And.. "_stable_" .And he actually loved Clare.

Clare's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Did you love Julia?" She said softly. He snorted. "No." "Then why'd you kill her?" He tried to prevent a smirk from appearing on his lips.

"Because I wanted to.." She looked scared. "I wouldn't do that to you.. I'm.. not like that anymore.""You didn't love her, so why did you date her?"

"Sexual needs.." Clare's eyes widened. "I feel bad for her.."  
He snorted again. "Tch...She only wanted me for that reason, too...We weren't looking for a serious relationship. We both knew that."

"Is it like that with me?" He looked down at her and kissed her. "Of course not.." He said, and kissed her again. "Did you guys ever kiss?" "Yes..Out of lust..Nothing more." She sighed.

"Clare, don't worry. I never loved her. She never loved me.I never loved only used each other. Nothing more." He said. And that was the truth. He never loved the whore. Heck, he never had any romantic feelings for all.

"I only love you, Clare. You're the _first_ and _last_ person I'll love. You know that, right?" She nodded, reassured. "I'm sleepy, Eli.." He gently lay her on the bed.

And lay next to her, pulling a blanket over them and wrapping his arms around her waist while she snuggled in his chest. "Goodnight, Eli.." He smiled. "Goodnight, Blue Eyes.."


	8. Chapter 8

"_CLARE_!"

Clare eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. At the doorway stood her mother.. and her dad. Clare's eyes widened. Eli was also up, and holding Clare's hand tightly.

Helen was too shocked to speak. Randall had to hold her to stop her from charging at Eli.

Helen was so furious, Eli was surprised that she didn't break her arms off from trying to release herself from Randall's grip.

"_What_ are you _doing_? With _him_?" Clare's throat tightened. Helen grew even more furious when Clare didn't respond. "He's a _patient_ here! A _psycho_!"

She glared at Eli. "You must have forced her, haven't you?  
You sick bastard!"

"Calm down, Helen.."

"My baby could be hurt! He could have raped her!"

Eli glared at the older woman. "Why would I do that to her?"  
"Because you're a _psycho_, dear.. A twisted murderer.." Clare bit her lip, sighed and said "We love each other, mom..."

Now Helen was enraged. She looked like she wanted to tear her hair out. "I thought Adam was only joking when he said you were in your room with your "boyfriend" last night. Little did I know that it was true!"

Now it was Clare's turn to be shocked. "He what?" "You were hiding this from me all along.. I trusted you, Clare.. This a terrible sin you've committed!"

Randall sighed. "She's in love, Helen. There's nothing you can do about that." "Oh really?"

"I can do_ a lot_ of things right now.." Randall gave her a stern look/"Helen, listen to yourself. You sound like you're crazy right now."

She glared at him..and shoved him away from her. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist, pulling her closer to him. "You! You get your filthy hands off my daughter! You adulterer! "

Randall reached for her and dragged her out to the living room, struggling during the process. They could hear her yells and curses. Clare looked at Eli. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to find out what happens. But one thing's for sure, I'm not letting you go.." She gave a weak smile and gave him a quick kiss.

He gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to us.. Especially to you, my angel.." Randall entered the room.

"Your mom stormed off somewhere... "

He sighed. Clare stared at her father with worried eyes. She was happy that he was here. He was the one that respected her decisions, the more calm one of her parents.

"Hi dad.." She said weakly. He gave a small smile. "Dad..I love him.. And he loves me.. And -" "It's okay..I'm a little disappointed that you'd do this without permission.. From me, at least.."

He sat beside the couple. "It's okay to fall in love with anyone. As long as they will take care of you. It doesn't matter if they are rich, poor or anything like that. As long as you that person is good..."

"I've heard from your mom about your boyfriend. I was a bit alarmed by that but I trust that he won't do anything like that anymore. The past is the past..."

He looked at Eli. "And you, son, I hope you take care of my daughter. She's a very special girl and my only child. My little girl. So..Take care of her.."

Eli nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her.. I would never hurt her.. I couldn't" He looked at her lovingly. Randall saw the tenderness in his eyes and smiled. ' This kid is definitely the one for my little Clare..' He sighed.

"Well, I'll let you two date and prevent your mom from doing anything crazy. Don't do anything insane." He made his way to the door and looked behind him. "Remember, do what's right for the both of you.." And he left.

"Your dad is nice..." "He's more understanding than mom.."  
She sighed. She didn't want to hold it anymore. "I'm scared,Eli.. She might do something crazy.."

"I know..But don't worry, we'll work this out..." Clare bit her lip. "We need to leave, you know." She nodded. "Okay.." Eli grabbed her hand and they dashed out of her room.

They checked if anyone was out in the halls and dashed towards the fire exit. "Where do we hide?" Clare thought for a while.

"Adam..." They ran out of the asylum, past the security guards. "_HEY! YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!_" _"THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!"_ Eli and Clare just kept running faster, their hearts pounding.

They kept on running till they reached a tall building. They entered and ran up the stairs. They knocked on a door marked 'Room 302'. "Adam! It's me ! I need your help... Please open up! "

The door opened and Adam stood in the doorway, staring at the both of them..

"Adam..."

"What?" "Adam..I need your help..." Adam sighed. "I can't stay mad at you.." He hugged her. "I'm so sorry.."She whispered. He rubbed her back. "It's okay.." They both pulled away. "Come in.." He let them in and closed the door behind him.

"So, what's the problem?" "Clare's mom found out.." "How?" "You sorta told her last night that I was in my room...With my boyfriend.."

"Oh God,I'm so sorry..It was a slip of the tongue, I swear I didn't know!" Clare nodded. "It's okay.." "Clare's mom is sorta after us..."

"What are we going to do?" "This is _serious."_

Clare sighed. She began to cry. Eli pulled her into a hug. "It's okay..Shh..It's okay..." He whispered into her, kissing the top softly. "Everything's going to be okay Clare, I promise... Nothing will happen to you..Or us..Trust me..." He said, rubbing her back.

Adam watched, smiling a bit. 'He really loves her...'


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the 9th chapter! Can you guys review please? I feel like no one's reading the story but Slymunro, CubicleOfThoughts, Emobunny, Rock The Rain and Degrassiluver15. So.. Please review! I'll try to make this story the best.

Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi or the characters. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

Eli massaged his temples. He hated to see Clare sad..or crying. Right now he was very confused and frustrated. He did something he would regret later. Something he didn't think about before doing it.

"Will stop crying and tough it up?" He yelled at Clare. Adam stared, shocked. He knew the guy's condition and all. But still. It was only a minute ago that he saw him being sweet to Clare.

"It would much be easier if you shut your goddamn mouth, stop being a _little crybaby_, crying every time we have a_ fucking_ problem, and help us out here!"

Clare's eyes widened and she sobbed harder. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What the hell was that?" Adam hissed. Eli closed his eyes and said quietly "I don't know.." "What the hell is wrong with you? First you act all sweet and now you're a jerk.."

He glared at Eli. "I know your condition and all, but what you did does not justify what you just did to Clare.." Eli nodded, feeling terrible.

He didn't mean to snap at Clare like that. His emotions were running high and at the heat of the moment..he just lost headed towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Clare, please open the door.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.."

Adam watched him with piercing eyes. 'I know he's bipolar and all, I understand that, but I can't stand seeing Clare cry or getting hurt...'

Clare sobbed, she could hear Eli asking her to open the door. 'I know he's bipolar, but it still hurts!' "Go away, you sick freak!"

Eli stepped back. Ouch. Now that hurt. ' I guess I deserved that..I did hurt her, after all..' He really didn't mean to hurt Clare. She was his fragile angel after all..

'And that's one of the things I like about her. And one of the reasons why I should protect her...'

"Clare, open the door..' He pleaded. Clare continued crying, ignoring him. She was so frustrated and confused, and he had to yell at her like that. She cried harder.

"Clare, _please_..." Adam went over and pushed Eli aside. "Clare,you need to open the door.. He said he's sorry.." He said, glaring at Eli.

No response. The two guys sighed. "Clare, _please_ let me talk to you..." Eli said, sadly. The door opened. Adam went to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Eli entered the bathroom. Clare was on the floor, wiping her tears away. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy and her clothes were in disarray.

Eli kneeled before her. "What do you want?" She said weakly. He pulled the petite girl into a hug. "I'm sorry.." He murmured into her hair.

He pulled away to look at her. "It's just that my emotions weren't stable and-" "It's okay..I guess I was really acting like a crybaby.."

He sat down next to her, and gently pulled her onto his lap.  
"You were not, trust me.. I'm really sorry, baby.." She snuggled in his chest. "What are we going to do?" Eli sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know.." "I'm scared.." "Me too.." She sighed.

"What I mean is, I'm scared of what will happen to you. Mom would never hurt me. She'd just lock me in the house forever.. Who knows what she could do to you.."

"Don't worry about me, Clare..." "It's kind of hard not to.."  
He kissed her forehead. "Vous vous inqui tez pas trop ..."  
Her eyes widened. "You speak French?" 'He speaks French, and fluently, too...'

"So are you like part French or something?" Another smirk. And a shake of the head.

Eli nodded, satisfied that he distracted her from all her confusion and frustration. "Well, what did you say?" He smirked. "J'ai dit , 'vous vous inqui tez trop'.. " _I said, ' You worry too much..'_

She pouted. "I don't understand that!" He chuckled. She was so cute when she was angry or pouting. "It isn't funny!"

"Oui, il est.." _Yes, it is._

She folded her arms and looked away. He stroked her hair.

"Vous tes tr s belle.." _You're very beautiful_.. He tilted her chin up so she was facing him. "Vous tes la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu.." _You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.._

"La seule fille que j'aime, le premier et le dernier, et la seule fille que je vais jamais l'amour .." _The only girl I love, the first and last , and the only girl I'll ever love.._

"Vous savez que, droite?" _You know that, right?_ He kissed her deeply, lovingly. She responded by wrapping her arms around her neck.  
"Okay.. Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff... Lunch is ready.." They both pulled away, Eli smirking while Clare was blushing at being caught.

Adam had a horrified face. It was like watching his sister making out with someone. He shook his head and headed to the living room.

Clare and Eli joined him , Clare still blushing, and they both sat next to Adam. Eli pulled her close to him by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Vous avez l'air tr s mignon quand vous rougissez." _You look very cute when you blush_. Adam rolled his eyes, he obviously understood French.

"Can we just eat?" "You understand French?" Adam smiled sheepishly. "That's not fair!" He and Eli laughed. "Let's just eat.." Adam said, still chuckling. It was so cute and funny when Clare acted like that.

"This looks good, Adam.. Thank you.." Adam smiled. They began eating the fried chicken and spaghetti. Once they were done eating, Adam turned on the DVD player and put on a movie.

"You guys can sleep in the guest room. Mom's out with her sister and won't be coming back till next week.."

They finished the movie and passed time by talking. Then evening came and they had dinner. Then headed off to bed. "Thanks for everything.."

Eli said as he followed Clare to the room. "No prob. Goodnight.." Adam said, smiling as he entered his room.

Eli closed the door behind him and joined Clare in the bed. They both lay down. "This will all work out, I promise.." Clare smiled and lay he head on his chest. "I know it will."

He wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled in his chest. "I love you, Eli.." "Je t'aime aussi, Clare.."_ I_ _love you too, Clare_. And they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd really like to continue this, and I need your support to do so. Coz I don't want to write a story no one's reading. So review please.

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine. Except the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

Eli opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful girl beside him. He smiled down at her. He was so lucky to have her. He loved to hear her breathing sounds.

He loved everything about her. From her pouts to her gorgeous smiles. She was every guy's dream. Sweet, innocent eyes that could make you melt. Innocence that he cherished so much/

He stroked the side of her face. He could just imagine the rest of his life with her. They'd get him some help and live a happy life. Have a big house and plenty of little Clares and Elis. He wasn't sure if he would rid of the bipolar thing,  
but they'd find a way to cure it ... Or just cope.

He could imagine marrying her and and making even_ more_ kids.. He would make her the happiest girl alive.

"Eli?" He smiled down at her. Clare blinked and then smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning, baby.."

"Morning, Eli.." She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning. "I'm gonna take a shower.." She said, hopping off the bed. Eli smirked naughtily as she began to undress.

He watched as she discarded her shirt and pants. Then stepped in the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. She removed her undergarments.

And stepped in the shower. She turned the showerhead and felt the water fall gently onto her head. She closed her eyes.  
She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Her eyes snapped. She felt something hard rub against her derriere. "Eliiii..." She moaned softly. He smirked against her hair.  
He spun her around and pressed her against the wall. He looked at her up and down, licking his lips. She blushed.

'Where should I start first?' Then he smiled wickedly. He lowered himself till he was facing her womanhood. "Spread your legs for me.." He said huskily.

She did so, and blushed harder than before. He leaned in close and inhaled. Such a sweet, intoxicating scent. His tongue flicked her clit. A soft moan emerged from her lips. He swirled his tongue around, enjoying her loud moans. Clare held onto to one of the bars that stuck to the wall.

"Eliiiii."

Adam's eyes widened. 'Are they doing what I think their doing?' Adam closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block the sound Clare's moaning from entering his ears. It was like a nightmare come true. He never felt so horrified in his life.

How would you feel if your sister-like best friend was having sex with her boyfriend in _your_ bathroom at _your_ house?

He quickly grabbed his iPod and turned it on, almost shoving the earphones in his ears. He calmed down as the sound of Whitney Houston's voice filled his ears. He _didn't_ want to listen to what the couple was doing.

"Eli!" Clare cried out as Eli thrust his tongue in and out of her at a fast pace. 'It feels so good...' Eli was hardening at her moans, they really were a turn-on.

He drank her juices as she came, lapping her clean. He stood up, licking his lips and smirking.

He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He said huskily. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Eli... " "And I love you, my beautiful, beautiful Clare.."

He then thrust into her. She cried his name in pleasure, not able to keep herself from doing so.

'Oh God. Clare's so loud... Why me, God? Why me?' Adam thought, he had the volume up to the max, but he could still hear Clare. Why did she have to be a screamer? His cheeks turned red. 'This is so mortifying.. What if the neighbors could hear? What if I get complaints? Oh God..'

Eli's thrusts were rough and unending. Earth-shaking. He liked to hear Clare scream and moan his name in pleasure. He would whisper dirty,naughty things into her ear and that would only make her moan louder.

And it would also turn on his angelic Clare. She could feel the coil tighten in her stomach. "Harder.." She demanded breathlessly. And Eli would comply with her wants. Her needs..

He found her special spot and hit there continuously until she came, screaming his name louder than ever. He cursed and grunted as he filled her with his seed.

Clare lay her head on his shoulder,exhausted. "Can I take a real shower now?" She said softly. He smirked. "Let me take that with you.."

When they came out into the living room( almost an hour and a half later), Adam's face was flushed with embarrassment. Eli wasn't satisfied with one round, so Adam had to suffer hearing Clare moaning and screaming like no tomorrow.

Clare flushed. She and Eli had three more rounds, and that left her sore. So he had to carry her bridal style on thier way out. She had the feeling that he was one of the types that could want or have sex _anywhere_..

Adam took off his earphones, that was the most mortifying he had to endure. His friends having sex with each other. In _his_ house. In _his bathroom_.He would never want to go through that again. Ever.

Not for anything in the world.

"Did you guys at least use any _condoms_?" Eli smirked. Clare's eyes widened, as realization hit her. 'Oh no!'

"No.."

"Then I'll go to the grocery store... And buy you stuff.. And... I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He said grabbing his wallet and dashing out to the street. 'My place smells like sex! SEX!'

Eli chuckled and looked at Clare. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" "From the first time we made love, we didn't use a condom..." She said quietly. "And what's wrong with that?" He asked, concerned. "I could be pregnant.." She said, her voice shaky.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "We'll have to find out, right?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the review! And thanks emobunny for the advice! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. It's highly appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

Adam entered the doors of the drugstore. He was such an _idiot_. He couldn't buy condoms or pregnancy tests in a grocery store! When he had asked the clerk, her jaw dropped in shock, and squeaked out a 'no.' He then realized, apologized and got the hell out of there.

He picked up a box labeled "_Quick and Easy_". He read the instructions on the back, not realizing he was reading aloud.. " Easy and quick pregnancy tests. You'll know in a minute. All you have to do is-"

He cut himself off, blushing. 'If I was caught holding this..' He closed his eyes, he couldn't imagine what kind of things they would say at Degrassi.

The curly haired cashier was staring at him, trying not to laugh. He opened his eyes. 'Wait..' He recognized that face.. Then it him._ Fiona_! He blushed harder. 'Oh no..'

She let out a laugh. He calmed down. 'Why is she working? Isn't she rich?' "What are you doing here?" He said, smiling.

She wiped away her tears. "Mom thought it was a good idea if I knew how it felt to work. So she sent me here. What are you doing with a pregnancy test?"

"Oh! Um... My friend needs it.." "Oh.. I see.." He grabbed the first condom he saw. After thinking, he grabbed nine more. Forget it. He took the whole box.

She smirked. "And_ that?_" "Oh...My friends are staying over.. And they..They.." He flushed. She gave a giggle. "_Oh_, I get it..."

"Could you..Um.. Scan these while I get something else?" She smiled. "Sure.." He walked away and grabbed a bottle of a coke. Then Lays.

He lay that on the counter. She smiled and scanned them. She put them in brown paper bag and handed them to him. "No need to pay, I'll handle it.."

He blushed. "You sure?" "Yeah..." He smiled and headed towards the door. "See ya tomorrow!" "I won't tell anyone about the tests." He blushed and looked at her, then left. She watched him leave, smiling. ' I'll definitely see you...'

Adam opened his apartment door, feeling great. Fiona had talked to him! _Fiona_! He shut the door and headed to the living room. He dropped his bags, shocked at what he was seeing. Eli and Clare were making out on the couch. _His_ couch. 'This will lead to more sex!'

Clare pushed Eli away when she realized Adam was in the room, watching them. She blushed. "H-hi Adam.."

"I leave for a few minutes and this is what happens? Sucking each others faces off?"

She giggled. He sounded like an overprotective, appalled older brother. "So.." He began, picking up the bags and setting them on the table.

He took out the box of condoms. "This..This is so you'll have protected sex. So you won't get into anything serious.." Eli smirked. "Why so _many_?" "She asked, confused and blushing.

"He means we make _too much_ love, angel... " He chuckled as her face when completely red. Adam wrinkled his nose. "Gross.. Discuss that when you two are alone. Not when I'm here.." 'That's disgusting! What the hell?'

"Here.." He said, handing the pregnancy test to Clare. She took it and cracked a small smile. "The other stuff... Is mine. We'll order pizza for breakfast.."

"Thank you so much Adam.. For everything.." He smiled. "No prob! I know you'd do the same thing for me, too.." She giggled. "Of course!"

She gave him a look. "Pizza for breakfast?" "Too lazy to cook.." "I can.." "No.. You're my friend and a guest here.." "I'll pay you back.. Please!"

"No! I got it covered!" "If you're sure..." "I'm positive, little sis." He said, heading to the kitchen. ' Who's being screwed out of her mind by this horny son of a gun..' He added mentally.

"I..I'm going to take the test.." She said shakily. He rubbed her back. She got up and went to the bathroom. She sighed and closed the door. 'This is it.. This is how I'll find out...'

Then sat on the toilet. She let her underwear fall to her ankles and she opened the box. She closed her eyes.

Eli sat in the living room, watching TV. Adam sat next to him. "You know, you should be feeling all sorts of emotions right now.." Eli smirked at him. "Why would I?"

"Well, she could be pregnant? Why the hell did you guys have sex without protection? Who the fuck does that intentionally?"

"I wanted to.."

"Are you_ NUTS_? Are you fucking nuts? "

He laughed. "That's what I've heard.." He glared at Eli. "You know what I mean.." "She's mine. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters! This whole thing could change your whole life! How could you be so nonchalant about this?"

"It's not like I don't care.. I do care. It's just that.. I'd be happy if me and her had a kid.." "But you guys are still too young!"

"Nothing's wrong with that."

"How would you know?" "I just do..." "I asked how!" "I just know. So stop asking.."

"But-" The door opened and Clare stood, crying. Eli bolted up and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I'm pregnant.." She said softly.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, gently. "N-no..." "Then why are you crying?"

"I thought that you didn't want the baby... And I'm thinking about my studies..." He kissed her forehead. "You told me a teacher from your old school will teach you at home..., so everything will be alright.."

She smiled up at him. "And what makes you think I don't want our baby?" "I don't know..." He kissed her. " I'm gonna be a father!" He said, smiling.

Adam watched the two. 'Well.. If she's happy... I'm happy..I'm gonna be uncle Adam! Yes!'

Clare sighed happily, forgetting for a moment that she and Eli were being hunted down.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't update yesterday.. My father wanted to use the computer..I'll be finishing the story up this weekend. Coz I got no school on Monday.. R&R please..

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine except the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

Helen Edwards sighed, frustrated and tired. This must have been her worst day ever. She had another fight with Randall about Clare and Eli's relationship.

_'They love each other.. Why can't you accept that?' _

_Helen scoffed. 'He's a psycho, Randall!' ' _

_Just leave them alone!'_

Clare was missing and Helen had wanted to find her, but Randall stopped her from doing so, saying that their daughter was with him. And happy.

'I lost one daughter, now I lost the other...'

Darcy was the Edwards' first daughter, until she died from cancer when she was only sixteen.

"Hey..." Helen turned to see Randall leaning on the wall, his eyes intense. "What?" She asked bitterly. "Call of the search.." He said. She glared at him. "And why would I do that?" She hissed.

"We've been through this many times, Helen! She willingly went with him.." The security guards had seen Clare running with Eli, and no signs of being forced to leave with him.

"I know.." She said quietly, tears gathering in her eyes. "Then why won't you accept it?" She sighed, defeated. "I don't know..."

He hugged her. "You're afraid of losing her..." He whispered.

"I know...And he's..." He sighed. "You need to get used to that, she could heal him, you know.."

"But he was a killer.." "Yes, he was.." "I'm just worried about her safety.." "Yes,but there's something about him that I trust.." She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

'Guess it's time to call off the search..'

"Hey, Eli.. Do you think this will look good?" Eli peered over her shoulder, gazing at the baby outfits. Then he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Clare, we don't even know if that baby is a boy or a girl..."

She gave him a bright smile. "I'm really excited Eli! I can't wait to buy all the stuff?"

"With what money?" He snapped.

She widened her eyes, shocked.

"Money doesn't fall out of the sky, Clare.. So stop being such an overspending bitch!" Tears filled her eyes, her heart wrenching.

She threw the magazine at him, then ran in the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She began to cry. 'What the heck was that? Why did he suddenly snap at me?'

"Hey guys..I got-" Adam cut himself off when he saw Eli clenching his fists.

"Where's Clare?" "In the bedroom.." Adam had a feeling Eli said something again.

"What did you do?" He hissed, dropping the bags he was holding on the floor. He slammed the door behind him and stalked up to Eli.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You lashed out on Clare again, didn't you?" He looked down. "I'll take that as a_ fucking_ yes."

No reply. "This is your fault, do you know that? Do you_ even_ take your pills?" Adam was right. He had stopped taking his pills. His condition was worse without it.

He released Eli and took something out of one of the bags. He threw a bottle of pills at Eli, who caught it. "_Here_, your_ fuckin_g pills. So you'll stop hurting Clare.. And the baby.."

"Don't you know stress could hurt the baby?" He said, picking up the bags and placing them on the kitchen counter. He went over to the guest room.

He knocked, hearing Clare's sobs and cries. "Clare.." He said gently. "It's me.." The door opened and Eli watched as Adam entered the room.

Eli looked at the pills. 'I'm so sorry, Clare.. I had no idea why I snapped.. I'm so sorry...' He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Then downed two pills.

He headed back to the living room and sat on the couch. He bent down and picked up the baby magazine.

'You were just talking about baby clothes.. I didn't mean to call you those names.. I really didn't...'

Adam stayed in the room for a long time. Eli frowned. He might have crossed the line with Clare. Adam finally came out of the room, with a puffy-eyed and red-eyed Clare.

His heart broke when he saw her. She looked so broken. He wanted to take her in his arms and apologize over and over, kissing her. He would do anything to see her sweet smile right now.

To see her happy. He frowned, knowing that he was the cause of her sadness. Of her depression. But he wouldn't leave her. No matter what.

He loved her so much. He would never leave her. He was too selfish to want to leave to her. He loved the blue-eyed angel with all his heart.

Clare stepped back when she saw Eli. Adam prevented her from going back into the room. Clare began to sob. "Clare.." Eli stood up and reached out for her. She stepped back, out of Adam's hold.

Her back hit the bedroom door. Adam sighed and went inside his room, deciding to give the couple some privacy. Not before giving Eli an _"hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you_" look.

Eli pulled Clare into a hug. She didn't hug him back. He rested his forehead on hers. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Clare..I'm sorry.."

She looked down, not responding. "Clare..I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to call you that.. Or hurt you.. You know that, Clare.."

"I was just talking about the baby and stuff.. And y-you called me a b-b-" "I know...," He said, cutting her off..

"I'm sorry, Clare.." He said softly. "I'm a psycho, after all.." He said, laughing bitterly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm very sorry, my angel.." "I know.. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to talk about our baby.."

"No..It's okay if you talk about our baby.. I just.. Snapped.."He smiled. "But everything's better. I''m going to be taking my pills again.. "

"I love you, Eli..."

"I love you too, baby.."

He leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back. They both pulled away after a while, breathless.. They smiled at each other.

Adam chuckled, closing his door.. He had been watching them the whole time. 'I'm glad they made up..'


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter. Almost done! R&R please.

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine. Except the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

'I wonder why no one has taken me and Eli yet...'

"Hey, Blue Eyes, what are you thinking about?" Eli asked, wrapping his arms around his angel's waist loosely.

"I'm wondering why mom hasn't sent out anyone to find us.." Eli smirked. "Think she gave up?" Clare thought for a while, then cracked a doubtful look.

"I don't know. Mom does almost anything to get what she wants.." "I'm sure she just wants you to be safe and happy.." He said softly. 'After all, I did steal her only child..'

It had been already a week, and nothing happened. Clare was relieved that no one would disrupt she and Eli's happiness. That they had let them be, undisturbed. Happy. Peaceful. He nuzzled his nose in her neck.

She giggled. "I'm really happy no one's bothering us. It's such a relief!" "Me too, baby.. You have no idea how relieving that is.."

She continued stirring the tomato soup. "The lovebirds are always acting mushy.." Clare turned to see Adam standing by the doorway, his nose wrinkled. He shuddered. She laughed at his childish remark and movement.

Eli smirked and released Clare." Jealous?" Adam gagged. "She's like my sister, dude.. Grody!" 'I couldn't even imagine myself with Clare!'

"Could you get the chicken out of the oven, Eli? Before it burns.." Clare asked.

He nodded and put on some oven mitts. He took the chicken out of the oven and carefully placed it on the dining table.

Adam smiled. They looked like a married couple. A sweet, happy couple. At first , Adam didn't want Clare to cook dinner, because she was a guest. And that would be.. embarrassing..

But she insisted saying 'It's the least we can do for you for letting us stay here.'

And he then he let her. Clare turned off the stove, smiling at her work. "This smells really good, Clare.. I could eat the whole thing by myself.." Adam said, inhaling. Clare smiled. "Glad you think so.." She beamed.

"He's right, Clarebear.." She laughed. Eli smiled. He loved to see her this way. Happy. Smiling. It made him feel great inside. Like nothing else in the world was important but her.

And he loved the way she laughed. Music to his ears. Besides her moaning his name.

Clare set the plates and forks and spoons on the table. Eli stared at her derriere, lust filling his eyes. Adam coughed, glaring at him. Eli smirked at him. Adam's eyes screamed "pervert."

Clare grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup. She handed it to Eli, who set it on the table. Clare did the same with two other bowls.

Then she sat on a chair, tired. Eli kissed the top of her head and sat next to her. Adam sat down, grabbing a spoon and began eating the soup.

Clare laughed as she watched Adam eat. 'He must be starving...' She laughed. Then she and Eli began eating, too. After a few minutes, they finished eating.

Adam groaned. "I'm stuffed..Thanks, Clare.." "Thanks angel.." She smiled at the two of them. She began to collect the dishes. Adam stopped her.

"You and Eli spend some time with each other." He whispered in her ear. She nodded, grateful. She led Eli to the couch and sat down.

She grabbed a baby magazine from the coffee table, and began reading. She stared at the slight bump of her belly. Eli placed a gentle hand on it.

"A little Goldsworthy," He said, smiling. Then he smirked and continued "The first of _many_..." She blushed. 'Perve!' "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I think a boy.. Because a boy should be the eldest, to protect the younger girl.. Right? " Clare smiled. "You're right.." They heard a knock on the door.

Clare stood up and opened the door. Then she gasped. Helen stood in front of her, holding a bag of something. "M-mom.." Helen gave a small smile.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Clare let her in, and closed the door. Eli stared, face stoic. Clare sat down, shaking. Eli wrapped his arms around her.

Helen stared at the young couple, and sighed. "I'm not here to put a stop to your relationship, or "destroy" it." Clare nodded, heart racing.

She felt ashamed that she had lied to her mom, but that wouldn't make her leave Eli. "I'm not leaving him, mom.." "I know.." Helen said calmly.

"Hey guys, I-" Adam shut his mouth when he saw Helen. Helen smiled at him. "I,uh, gotta use the bathroom." He dashed to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Adam sat on his bed, heart pounding. 'I played my part in hiding Eli and Clare. Maybe she'll- nah.. I know . She's probably here to patch things up..'

"I'm willing to let you two be together, but..." Clare bit her lip. "But, you'll have to live in the apartment in the asylum. I won't be living with you guys."

Clare gave her a questioning look. "I'll be living with your dad. He's not traveling much these days. And.. I talked to my employer, and he said that it's okay if you and Eli are together. He said he has no right to stop you two.."

She was talking about Eli being patient there. Clare smiled and went up to hug her mom. "Thank you.." "I just want you to be happy.. and safe. I'm sorry for what I've done.. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.. I was just.. angry.."

"It's alright..I love you, mom.."

"I love you too, sweetheart.."

They broke apart. "And I'm sorry, Mr. Goldsworthy.." Eli grinned.

"You better take good care of my daughter.." "Don't worry, I will.. She's my everything. My whole world." 'My life...'

Clare breathed in and then said "Mom..I'm pregnant.." Eli held her hand.

Helen's eyes widened. "You're what?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Just to inform you guys : Sunday is family day. So I'm very sorry. R&R please  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Helen looked at the two, in disbelief. 'He got my daughter pregnant at sixteen?' She noticed that Eli tightened his hold on Clare's hand. "You got my daughter pregnant at sixteen?" He nodded. She could've sworn she saw him smirk triumphantly. ' The little shit..'

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Her nerves. Okay, so she was going to have a granddaughter. A mini Eli or Clare.

Great. She would have been ecstatic. If Clare was pregnant at a more appropriate age.

She rubbed her temples. 'When I was just about to accept this relationship they have... He gets her pregnant.. "Let me get this straight.. You got my daughter pregnant at sixteen? And you had sex with her?" She said, her eyes snapping open. She glared at Eli.

Clare bit her lip. Her mom might explode. But she was wrong.

He glared right back. 'The fucking nerve of him to glare back! After I permitted him to be with my daughter! After he took away her virginity! Disrespectful little-' Her thoughts were interrupted when Clare spoke.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you mom?" Helen looked at her daughter. She couldn't be mad at her. "No... Of course not.. I wouldn't do that..."

Clare smiled. "And you mister, you treat your elders with respect. I can change my decision.. And I will if you do that again.." She said, glaring at him. Eli smirked. "Sure."

"Now... Now that I have received this information, it has changed my plans a bit. Don't worry, me and your dad will help. And Eli will need a job to support you."

"How?" Helen immediately caught her drift. "Well, I'll think of something. But that's not what you need to worry about right now. You need to worry about your baby.. " She sighed.

"First, you need to come back with me. I think Adam has done enough for the both of you. Seeing that you stayed here for several days. Am I correct?" Clare nodded, a bit embarrassed.

Clare stood up and walked towards Adam's bedroom. She knocked. The door opened, and nervous Adam stood before her. He seemed to be trembling with fear.

"Mom wants to talk.. To you.." Adam nodded and followed her into the living room. They both sat on the couch, feeling nervous.

"Adam, my daughter and I thank you for letting her and her _boyfriend_ stay here.."

"No prob.. It was fun having them here.." She smiled. "And I'm taking her home with me." Adam's eyes widened. "Don't worry, everything's fine.." Adam let out a sigh of relief.

He relaxed. "For a minute there, I thought something bad would happen! Like, something completely nuts! " They all laughed. Helen took out her wallet and took out a couple hundred bills.

She handed it to Adam, who refused to take it. "Oh..I can't.. Their my friends, it's alright." "No, I insist." She put the cash in Adam's palm.

Adam chose to take it. He knew Helen was persistent woman, and would make him take the money.

"Okay..Thanks.. You guys staying for dinner? I could order something.." "No thanks. I plan to take you all out tonight. Celebrating the pregnancy of my daughter. Now that I think of it, having a granddaughter now isn't so bad."

Clare eyes widened, shocked, then she smiled. "Let's go then!"

" We're going to have steak!"

"But I don't like steak!"

The waitress watched, amused, at the couple arguing in front of her. They wouldn't agree on what to eat. 'But that guy is hot.' She thought, ogling him.

The couple, completely unaware of the waitress, kept arguing.

It has been like that for the past five minutes. Helen and Adm sighed. "Will you guys stop acting like little kids and pick something already?" She then looked at the waitress.

"I apologize for the two." Helen said, giving the girl a slight glare. The waitress smirked. "That's okay. I _used to_ act like that with my boyfriend."

"We'll have some soup!"

"I don't want some soup!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Why do you guys have to order the same thing? Can't you have different meals?" Helen asked, curious.

"It's a couple thing.. We decided to have the same meal as the other. " She explained. Helen gave them a weird look. Then a triumphant one at the flirty waitress. The waitress only scoffed.

"We'll have pasta and french bread." Clare informed Eli, smiling. "Fine.." He said, smirking at the blue-eyed girl. The waitress listed down the orders.

She came back a few minutes later, and placed the orders on the table. "Can I get you anything else?" She said. But her question was directed towards Eli. Clare felt hurt and jealousy build up in her.

She was looking at him in a suggestive way. Eli frowned. "You could fuck off cause I'm not interested in anyone _but_ my girlfriend. I've never been interested in or loved anyone but her. And it _will always_ stay that way."

He kissed his girlfriend, emphasizing his point.

'What the fuck is up with this chick? I don't want anyone else _but_ my beautiful Clare. I'm not like other dudes. So back off, whore.'

The waitress eyes widened her eyes and she walked away, completely humiliated.

Clare looked at Eli, shocked. He kissed her. "I would never cheat on you or like that with some stupid whore or whatever.." He whispered. 'I could never. Because I love you and only you..'

Helen watched the two. She knew Eli wasn't pretending, to impress her. 'He isn't that bad after all.' "Let's eat!" Adam said, rubbing his hands together.

They laughed and began eating. Clare smiled. 'Life is great..'


	15. Chapter 15

So here it is! Almost done! Rock The Rain wanted to see Clare snapping at Eli! So here it is!R&R please!

Disclaimer : Own nothing but the plot..

* * *

"ELI!"

Eli cringed. He didn't cringe at the sound of her voice, he loved her sweet, innocent, angelic voice, but because he knew when she called him something would happen. She was six months pregnant, and she has changed. A lot. One of them was being _extremely_ emotional.

She also did weird things. Asked for the strangest stuff. Like asking for roast pork in the middle of the night or wanting to go to the mall at 1 am or something. And if she didn't get what she wanted, there was hell..

He hurried to their bedroom. Clare was laying down, watching TV, tears running down her cheeks. Eli's heart broke at the sight of her crying and he immediately knelt beside her. Stroking her arm.

"What's wrong baby?"

"S-Sasuke tried to kill Sakura!" She said, sobbing. He glanced at the screen. 'Anime..'

"Sweetheart, it's just an anime... Nothing's even real.."

She sobbed harder. "You don't even care!" "That's not true!" He did care, he hated it to see her sad. He remembered what Helen told him. That pregnant women are extremely moody, emotional. She was absolutely right.

Not that he minded. As long as it was his beautiful Clare doing it. "You don't!" She insisted. He got on the the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I do," He said, kissing her hair.

He got better after he began taking his pills. He no longer snapped at Clare, he never wanted to anyway. "Baby, don't cry.. You know it hurts me to see you cry.. I don't like to see you sad. I want you to smile that beautiful smile and giggle and laugh.."

He gently lay her head on his chest. He liked to hold Clare, kiss her, make love to her and comfort her whenever she needed comfort. He would do anything for her. _Anything._

"I don't like sad events. I h-hate them.. I really do.. They make me sad." She hiccuped, rubbing her eyes.. "I know you do.." He cooed, stroking her hair. "You shouldn't watch them, if you don't like it.." He said gently.

"You're judging me!" She burst out. He looked alarmed. "Of course not!" He amended. "Now you're yelling at me!" She cried.

"Baby, I'm not.. I wouldn't do that to you for no reason.. You know that" He reminded her softly,kissing her gently. "I-I'm sorry!" She said, and cried harder. "Baby, don't cry.." He soothed.

"Eli, I'm hungry.."

"What are you hungry for?"

"Bacon.."

He smiled at her and hopped off the bed. "I'll go get that for you now, angel.. I'll be right back." She thanked him softly as he headed to the kitchen.

He smiled and took out the bacon. Life was great now. He worked at the asylum as one of the doctors, he understood his patients pain. He chatted with them easily. He got along with them. There were no attacks.

He and Clare were going to have a baby boy. He had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, Clare. He was happy. He no longer had the need to kill.

One thing irritated him , got him angry in fact, when girls tried to flirt with him (excluding Clare) and Clare was there. Even if she wasn't there, he hated it. He told them he wasn't interested. Even if they wore exposing clothing or moved "sexily", he told them to back off.

He loved Clare, and was faithful to her. He wanted no one else. Needed no one else. He didn't care if those sluts tried to attempt to seduce him. He was never turned on. Except when Clare did it. That was one of the advantages of being "insane". Strange as it was.

He didn't feel love or lust for anyone but Clare. His body never reacted to anyone but Clare, strange as it was. But that didn't matter. As long a it was for Clare.

Clare changed him in so many ways. And he was grateful for that. For her. He didn't need anyone else but her and the little miracle growing in her belly. And the others that were soon to come. The many soon-to-be created little darlings.

He placed the bacon on the plate after frying it the way Clare likes it. Deep-fried. He headed to the bedroom, where Clare was talking and cooing to the unborn baby.

"Daddy and mommy love you so much.. We're going to take great care of you.." He heard her whisper to the baby, stroking her belly. "Clare, the bacon's finished.. I made it just the way you like it, baby.." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Elijah.." She kissed him. She was the only girl he let call him that. No one else. She was the only exception, cause she was his beautiful, sweet, petite blue-eyed angel.

He placed the plate near her. She took a piece of bacon and began eating. Her eyes averted to the TV screen. He stared at her, admiring her. She was such a beauty.

He loved her so much. He just couldn't forget how lucky he was to have her as his. And only his. He made that clear to other men when he and Clare went out on a date or went shopping.

He sat up on the bed next to her. She was watching a different anime now. "What's this?" "It's Fairy Tail!" He smiled at her happy tone. "I wish Midnight and Lucy could be together. Midnight is so cute!"

Eli looked at the guy she was pointing at. 'He looks like a fag A fucking fag.' She giggled. "You're jealous!" "Well, you're mine.. And _only mine_." He said, smirking.

"I'm just kidding!" She giggled. He smirked at her. This is what he liked to see. His angel smiling, happy. Smiling that breathtaking smile he loved so much. He kissed her. 'Good. Because you're mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Very sorry if I have not updated in a looong time! Had writer's block and had to deal with a ton of stuff at school and at home. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy and short. R&R if you want.

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine. Except the plot.

* * *

Clare looked at the bundle of joy in her arms, smiling. It had been three months since she has given birth to the little boy. She and Eli were very happy.

'And we still are..' The little angel yawned. Clare gave a little squeal. He was so cute! He was the perfect mix of her and Eli.

He had Eli's green eyes and he had her fair complexion.

She sighed happily and kissed the tip of her baby's nose. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "How are my two angels?" She giggled softly.

"We're fine." He kissed her hair. "Should we go out for our first family dinner?" Clare looked up at him, eyes shining. "Really?" He smirked. "Of course my angel.."

"For the last time, I don't want fish fillet!" Clare said angrily as Eli insisted she order it. "Why not?" "I've had that the whole time I was pregnant!" She snarled. The waitress watched them amused. 'This is a restaurant, they shouldn't be acting like this..."

She cleared her throat. "Are you ready to order?" The couple glared at each other. "I'll have the fish fillet." Eli said smugly. "I'll have tomato soup and garlic-anchovy pasta.." Eli narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't.." Clare smirked.

"I totally would.." Eli fumed. 'She knows I hate anchovies and tomatoes!" The waitress bit her lip to keep her from laughing. The couple was very cute. And so was there quiet little baby.

"Okay.. I'll be back in a few.." She walked away. "Why'd you order anchovies? You know I'm allergic to them!" Eli hissed. "Why'd you order fish fillet? You know I get sick when I see that.." "Stop being a whiny little bitch and deal with it!" He roared.

Tears gathered in Clare's eyes. "I swear, I wish I was with Julia or some other girl right now! Maybe we'd have fun. Since you obviously lack that in the bedroom.." The tears fell. She stood up and slapped him. Then gently picked up her baby and left.

Eli widened his eyes, realizing his mistake. The people around him were glaring daggers at him. 'Oh God Clare, that's not how I feel... I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to feel how I felt..' He took out his wallet and set some bills on the table. And ran after his wife.

Clare sobbed as she walked. People passing by were staring at her pitifully. She almost bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" She looked up. "Adam!" He looked alarmed. "Why are you crying, Clare?" She bit her lip. "It was Eli again, wasn't it?" He asked, tone angered.

"Clare,baby!" Clare turned around. Eli was standing there, breathless. "Clare,sweetheart, I'm sorry.." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why don't you go fuck a whore?" Adam and Eli blinked, shocked. Clare never used profanity.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and-" "Save it. I never want to see you again!" She yelled, crying harder.

"I didn't mean it. I swear!" Adam fists clenched. He hated it when anyone tried to hurt his best friend. He stalked towards and Eli. And punched him in the face. Hard. Clare screamed.

Eli stumbled back, shocked. He didn't hit back. He deserved this. 'I deserve this for hurting Clare..' "ADAM!" The baby began to cry. "Oh nooo..." She moaned. She rocked her baby, cooing at him.

"Shh.. It's okay.. Don't cry baby boy.." She rocked him gently, kissing his forehead. Eli stood back up, and he and Adam simply stared at each other. "Clare.." Clare looked at Eli, whose face had a bruise.

"Baby, I'm sorry.." Tears ran down his cheeks. "I swear I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to yell at you.." He clenched his fists. "I don't want to lose you. I love you so much Clare... I love you.." His voice broke.

"Eli...I.." Adam scoffed. " You two always do this! God, I'm fed up with it! Why don't you guys just make up and go home!" He said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry I hit you dude. But you know I don't like anyone hurting Clare." "Yeah..I know.. That's okay." Eli said, smirking.

"I'll leave you two to "_make up"_ at home." He winked at Clare and left. Clare blushed. "So baby, am I forgiven?" He asked her hopefully. She nodded. "Our problem, went away real fast. The events just flew by.." "That's because no one can resist my charm. Especially you.."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Let's go home.. Sweetheart..."

"Eli.. I can't believe you..." She said, blushing. She was exhausted. Once they had gotten home they made love. But he wasn't satisfied with one round. So he extended it to four more. She had to keep quiet in order to keep the baby asleep.

He smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it.." "I did, but.. You're so rough!" He chuckled. "You liked that, too."

"Whatever..."

"Mmmmm... I love you so much baby.. More than anything in the world. You and the baby. And our other soon-to-be made babies." 'Pervert..'

He said, pulling her into a deep kiss. She playfully pushed him away. "I love you, too.." "You're not mad at me any more?" "Nope.."

"Good.." He pulled her into a hug. She snuggled in his chest and fell asleep. He looked at her tenderly, lovingly and kissed her forehead. Then he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Clare Edwards sighed softly. Eli had taken them out on another family dinner, but at a different restaurant. She could tell he was trying to make things right. And he was truly sorry.

She had forgiven him and he promised he'd try not to burst out like that again, even if he couldn't help it.

He had taken his pills and promised not to anything that would end up hurting the both of them. Or their baby.

"Clare?" Eli's voice shook her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her worriedly. " Are you alright, baby?" Clare smiled and nodded.

He looked unconvinced. " Are you sure?" She didn't reply, just looked down. He sighed.

"Clare, I promise I won't do anything. You know when I act like that, that I don't mean anything I say! Or anything I do!"

"I know.."

"Then why are you sad?" "Because you've been acting like "_that_" frequently... And I don't think it's healthy for me or our baby..."

Eli's fists clenched. He didn't like how this conversation was going. 'Is she going to leave me?' He looked down, trying not to let the tears fall. "I get it..." His voice broke. She looked at him, surprised. "You're going to leave me.."

"Eli.." She took his hand in her's. "I'm not going to leave you.." She said softly.

"I love you, Eli .. I'll be with you through everything.." He looked up at her. " But I make you unhappy. I hurt you... Why would you want to stay?"

"Don't you want me to stay?"

"Yes..I do.. But if you're unhappy.. Then you know the rest.."

" Eli, you know I would never leave you.. I love you, Eli.. With all of my heart..."

The waitress arrived and set their plates of food on the table. "Anything else?" She looked at Clare, concerned. "No, thank you.." She said quietly. The waitress nodded, glanced worriedly at the couple, and left.

"Eli.. Please talk to me..." She pleaded. Tears gathered in her eyes. Eli looked up, and stared at her. The baby began to cry. She gently picked him up from the carrier. 'Why won't he speak?"

She rocked him gently, cooing at him. She sighed in relief as the baby drifted off into sleep once again. She gently lay him in the carrier, careful with her little angel's tiny head.

Then she stood up. She picked up the carrier and began to leave. She went out to the parking lot and took a deep breath.

'Why is Eli acting this way? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I just told him about the way he acts. That he should control that part of him.'

She felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Don't leave me, Clare. I need you. I love you.. With _all_ of my heart."

"Eli.."

"Where do we go on from here?" "What?" "Eli, I'm not sure if you want me to stay with you or not. You're confusing me, Eli.." She sounded sad, and hurt.

"Clare, I love you. Of course I want you to stay with me. If you don't want to stay with me, then you don't. I just want you to be happy.." He said softly. "I want to stay with you, Eli.."

He smiled and kissed her ear. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just want you to control _that_ side of you." "I know.. I'm sorry.." "I'm sorry, too..

They stayed silent for a while, gazing at the cars that passed by. At the stars in the pitch black sky. "Let's go home. And have a home-cooked meal." They hailed a taxi. He smirked.

"I like _you're_ cooking, anyway."

"ELI!"

Clare blushed, turning off the stove. 'He's such a pervert..' He smirked at her flushed face. Every time she'd try to cook, he would cup her rear end or slip a hand in her shirt! And she couldn't concentrate at all! She wasn't even done cooking their meal!

" Eli.. Stop that! I'm hungry, and you've been doing this for the past ten minutes!" He smirked darkly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't help it if my wife is _naturally_ tempting.." He whispered huskily into her ear. She closed her eyes, giggling. Then she shrieked.

"Eli! Stop it! I need to cook!" He let go of her, smirking. "Fine. But after all this, we're going to start working on making another little Eli... Or Clare.."

She nodded, smiling. Then she realized what he said. "Eli!"

Eli frowned. He could not believe that this was happening. He was supposed to be in the bedroom, making love to his wife. Not watching some cheesy romantic comedy with her!

She had suggested it at first, and he had refused. Then she put on a sad face, and said that he didn't want to watch a movie with her. He agreed to watch, not wanting to see her sad.

And here they were, watching some stupid movie called "Ugly Truth". But he'd do this for Clare. As long as it put that beautiful smile on her gorgeous face.

Clare smiled, snuggling in his chest. He insisted that she sit on his lap while watching this "screwed up" movie. She loved this movie, and was even happier that Eli wanted to watch with her.

Just to make her happy. So that he could spend time with her. 'Eli's so sweet..'

She was glad to have some alone time with Eli. The baby was peacefully asleep. It's not that she didn't like having family time, she just wanted to have some alone time with Eli.

She giggled. She loved the look on Eli's face when she said she wanted to watch a movie instead of making love.

Priceless. Hilarious.

But she'd make it up to him later.

"Clare?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you, Blue Eyes."

"I love you, too.."

And he would prove that to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Eli looked at the beautiful girl peacefully sleeping beside him. He smirked. 'Must be tired from last night...' He stroked the side of her face, smiling.

'Today is the day...'

He watched as Clare's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her. She smiled right back.

"Good morning, Blue Eyes.." He leaned down and kissed her. She playfully pushed him away. "Good morning, Elijah."  
She got up and grabbed a shirt from the closet.

She slipped it on. He smirked. "You're wearing my shirt, Clare.." She looked down. It was his shirt alright. "Oops. I'll change.."

He shook his head. "No.. Go ahead and wear it. " He stared at her. She looked really cute in his shirt. 'And sexy.' The shirt stopped mid-thigh, giving him a very nice view of her legs.

She nodded, and slipped on a pair of fresh underwear. Eli watched her intensely. She blushed, glaring at him. "Eli! Stop looking!"

He laughed. "Pervert.." She muttered. She went over to the crib, ignoring Eli's chuckles. She gently picked up her baby, and rocked him.

The little boy stared at her, blinking. She cooed at him. 'How adorable is my little baby boy!' She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"How's little Eli?" She smiled. "He's fine, as you can see." 'Our little Eli Jr..' Eli nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Clare, Adam called and he said he'd like to take you and the baby out.."

She smiled. "Wait... What about you?" "Oh, I'm staying here. Got work to do. You and the baby go have fun.. Adam's picking you up in an hour.."

"I don't know..."

"Baby, please go. You need to get some air. So does the baby.. "

She nodded, hesitant.

"Okay.."

"I don't understand him, Adam. It's like he wanted me to leave. In a bad way.." Adam shook his head, chuckling. "I'm sure he just wanted you to relax, since he's been at work, leaving you with the baby.."

Clare looked doubtful. "I don't know..." She bit her lip. "What if he's cheating?" Adam stared at her, shocked. "What? No! How could you think that?!"

"Well, I.." She looked down, and kissed her baby's forehead. Then she looked at Adam. "I don't know.. I just.. It seems a bit strange that he wanted me to leave.. He seemed.. _Urgent_.."

"Let's just drop it. I took you and the baby out to have a good time, not a stressful one. Forget about Eli for a moment. He's probably busy with work.."

Clare nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just have fun."

"Hey Clare, I just need to make a call to mom." "Okay..I'll just get me and the baby some ice cream.." Adam sat on one of the park's benches.

"What?"

"She thinks you're cheating on her.."

"_WHAT_?! WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD SHE THINK THAT?!" Adam winced.

"Don't need to_ scream_ in my _FUCKING ear._"

"Sorry.. Why would she think that? I love her.." He sounded sad. Adam sighed.

"You should hurry up with what you have to do, then. I don't think she wants to stay out long.."

"Yeah.. Okay. Bye.."

"Bye.." Adam shoved his phone in his pocket and made his way towards Clare.

Clare turned around. "Oh, Adam, could you hold the ice cream? I need to put Jr. in the stroller." Adam nodded, taking the vanilla cones from the man.

Clare gently put her sleeping baby in stroller. The ice cream man looked at them, smiling. "She your girl?"Adam wrinkled his nose. "No! That's my best friend!"

Clare stood up. "Poor little Eli Jr. is asleep. You can have his ice cream. I'll go buy a tub later." "

I'll buy it.."

"Adam, I'm pretty sure I can afford a tub of ice cream."

"That's not what I mean. I am Junior's godfather, and godfathers buy their godchildren treats." He said innocently. Clare gave him a slight glare.

"Whatever."

They headed to a mini-mart. Adam purchased a tub of strawberry ice cream and a box of condoms. Clare blushed. "Why are you buying that?" Adam snorted.

"Remember the first box I bought you? You guys used it in ,like, _one_ week.. That box contained like, I don't know, just _fifty_ condoms."

She blushed harder. "Well, we _won't be_ needing those anymore." "Why not?"

"He wants more kids. So do I.." Adam blushed.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I feel bad for the patients that live next to you." Clare hit his arm.

"Adam!"

"I'm serious. And I know how many kids Eli wants. He said you'll keep having kids till you can't handle it anymore." Clare turned a crimson red. "ADAM!"

The cashier stared at them, wide-eyed. Adam and Clare stopped, and turned to look at the shocked girl sheepishly. "Um, here.." The girl quickly put them in the bag and gave it to them. Then Adam paid and they left.

"Clare, it's almost sunset. Maybe you and the baby should go home. Eli might be worried." Clare snorted. "Yeah right. If he's so worried, how come he never called?" He sighed.

"Clare.. He's busy.. And-"

"Too busy to call to check if me and the baby are okay? He sent me away, and was urgent to do so!" The baby began to cry.

She sighed and picked her baby up gently. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry.. Mommy didn't mean it.." The little boy let out sobs. "Oh no.." She moaned, rocked him gently, singing to him.

Adam watched. 'Eli, you better be done by the time she gets home.. Or before..'

Clare opened the door and headed straight to the bedroom. She put the baby in the crib. She went into the living room, and sat down.

"Blue Eyes..." Clare turned around to see Eli in a tuxedo. "_E-Eli?_" She stood up. "Why are you dressed in that?" He took her hand and led her into the dining room.

The table was covered in a beautiful ruby-red table-cloth. There was a candlelight, and a formal dinner for two. Her heart skipped a beat.

"

E-Eli?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Clare," He began softly. "I'm sorry.. I just wanted you to go out because I was setting up for this." He gestured table.

"Adam was in on it. And.. Well, I'm sorry I didn't call. I was just trying to make this perfect. And-" She kissed him. Then pulled back, smiling at him.

"You're very sweet, Eli.." She sighed happily.

"I'm sorry for the accusations." He kissed her.

"That's okay..." He smirked.

"Shall we eat?" She nodded, blushing.

He pulled her seat out for her. She giggled. 'Such a _gentleman_.' He turned on the stereo. 'I'll Be Loving You (Forever)' was playing. She giggled.

"How'd you know that was my favorite song?" "You sing that when you take a shower.." He said, smirking. "You perve! You listen to me when I'm in the shower?"

"Well, you don't mind changing in front of me.. So I figured that I should do that. And I also-" She stopped him, blushing furiously. "Let's just eat."

He laughed. "Let's.." Clare stared at her food. Pasta and salmon. She took a eyes widened.

"You never told me you're a good cook!" She pouted. "

Then again, you're good at everything. French, world history, playing the piano, and- "

"In bed."

"You pevert!" He burst into laughter at the look on her face. "You can't deny that. We'll be making love later, anyway.." He said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his salmon.

Clare gagged, almost choking on her pasta. Her cheeks burned. 'Pervert...' She took a huge gulp of water. He stared at her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He looked concerned.

"I'm fine.." She said, blushing. He grinned. They finished eating. Clare stood up. Eli led her into the bathroom. She gasped. There were rose petals in the bath, and candles surrounding the tub.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist.

"Now, I want you to take a nice, long bath. Don't worry, I won't be joining you... That could wait for some other time. Put on the dress I laid on the bed. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." He pressed his lips on her neck softly, then left.

Clare took off her clothes and stepped into the bath. She laid down, her head resting on the edge of the tub. She groaned. The hot water was soothing her aching body.

Eli laid back on the couch, closing his eyes. 'Tonight's the night...' He smiled to himself. ' A night she'll never forget..'

"E-Eli?" His eyes snapped open. Clare stood in front of him , looking breathtakingly beautiful in the red dress she wore.

She smiled shyly. "Baby, you look beautiful." She blushed. He stood up, and made her sit down. He got on one knee. And brought out a tiny box.

"Sweetheart, we've been together for a long time, and hopefully we'll stay together... Forever . You're my light. You're my angel. You stayed with me despite everything I've done. You're a patient, beautiful, sweet, caring girl and I love you very, very much. Words can't describe how much I love you and the baby. And our future little angels.."

He opened the box, and a diamond ring laid there.

She gasped, blushing. "Will you marry me, Clare?" She smiled and nodded. "

Yes, Eli!"

Tears of joy gathered in her eyes. He smiled, kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger. "Oh Eli, I don't know what to say!"

'Just say you love me, angel. And I'd be more than happy to hear that..'

"I love you, Eli..."

He smirked and carried her bridal style.

"I love you too, angel.." He said lovingly, carrying her to her old bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Eli yawned and sat up, glancing at the beautiful girl beside him. He smiled. He couldn't believe they were getting married soon. Clare wanted a winter wedding, and December was just a few months away.

They planned to tell Clare's parents today. Then Eli's. And finally Adam and Fiona. They'd tell the others soon. Right now, he just wanted to spend the morning with his fiancé and son.

He stared at Clare again. God, she was beautiful. He loved her gorgeous blue eyes and auburn curls. Her soft, pale skin. Her curves. He loved how petite she was. He loved everything about her. Her face, her body, her personality. And all that would officially be his when they get married. And her stupid admirers wouldn't dare_ look_ at her as soon as they did.

He watched Clare stir, then her eyes opened. She yawned, sat up and stretched her arms. Then she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Clare." He pulled her into his arms gently. "Good morning, Eli." He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds. "So... Are we still going to tell our parents?"

He nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "Great." She hopped off the bed. "I'll go make us some breakfast and heat up the baby's milk. Could you please wake up Junior for me?"

"Alright." She gave him another smile and headed to the kitchen. Eli headed towards the baby's room, opening the door carefully. His son was still sleeping, sucking his thumb.

He headed towards the crib. His son was perfectly still. He was surprised at how different his son was from other babies. He didn't cry much, and if he did, it was only because he wanted his diaper changed, wanted milk or if he and Clare got into a small argument.

He was quiet, and when he was awake, he just watched Eli and Clare with his emerald-green eyes. He seemed to like rabbits, because every cartoon he wanted to watch had a rabbit in it.

He also liked to smile at him and Clare. And people he found friendly.

He smiled, and gently brought his son into his arms. The boy stirred and opened his eyes. He stared at Eli, then smiled. '_My son is different, Adam said that other babies cry when they wake up_. _Not my son. Not Elijah Goldsworthy Jr._'

He brought him into the living room, turned on the TV and sat on the couch. He put it on a show his son liked. The little boy's gaze drifted towards the TV.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Clare set a tray on the coffee table. Eli smirked. Clare knew exactly what he liked to eat for breakfast. Bacon, eggs and pancakes with a lot of syrup. Her breakfast consisted of cereal and milk and a slice of strawberry shortcake.

He carefully passed the baby to Clare so she could begin feeding him. "Thanks for breakfast, Clare. Looks really good. And I'm sure it will taste good. As all the meals you make do. "

"Your welcome."

He stared at Clare and the baby.

The two looked very peaceful. He smiled. " Junior, you drink too fast..." She giggled. The baby spit out the rubber teat. And began crying.

Clare glanced worriedly at Eli. "He's still not use to the bottle..." She frowned a bit. "He doesn't like it..."

"Then breastfeed him. Give him a bottle when's he's a bit older." She nodded. "You're right. I never wanted to give him the bottle. I like breastfeeding him better. I don't know why..."

He smiled. "It's a mom thing. My mom said she felt better doing that to when I was a baby.."

Clare laughed. "Look away, Eli... I have to feed the baby. Properly..." He raised an eyebrow, eyes mischievous. "It's nothing I haven't seen before.. Or - "

"ELI!"

"Alright, alright..." He smirked, then focused his attention to the TV.

"Hi Clare, Eli. And darling little Junior. Nice of you to visit. Come inside, I've just made some cookies."

"Thanks, mom.." They came in, and sat on the couch.

"Where's dad?"

"Right here.." Randall came out of the bathroom. "Nice of you two to visit. And the adorable baby boy of yours." He smiled at the his daughter and her family.

"We have news, sir." Randall smiled at Eli. Helen joined them. "What news?" Eli smiled. "Me and Clare are getting married... In December..." There was a silence.

Randall broke into a smile. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Eli smiled back. "If that's okay with you guys..." Eli added quickly.

"Well of course! This is great news! What do you think, Helen?" She just stood there, frozen and speechless. Randall didn't like the look on her face. "Honey, is everything alright?" The baby stared at them, looking scared. Clare took him out of his carrier, cradling him.

Clare glanced at Eli worriedly. Eli put and arm around her. "Don't worry..." He said reassuringly. She gave a small smile.

"I need to get a drink of water..." Helen said at last. She headed towards the kitchen. "Is there something wrong, dad?" Randall glanced at the worried couple.

"I don't know... I'll go check up on her..." He entered the kitchen. They stayed there for what seemed like hours. Then they finally came out.

Helen sighed. "I'm sorry if I didn't respond right. I was just a bit shocked. I'm really happy for you two... You better take good care of our daughter, though. _Never_ hurt her." The couple broke into a smile.

"I would _never_ hurt Clare. I love her. Only her. I'd never cheat on her. Never do anything to hurt her. I love your daughter very, very much. And our baby..."

Helen and Randall smiled. Eli smiled back.

"All I need is your consent ." Helen smiled.

"Of course..."

Clare sighed in relief. Now that she had her mom's consent, she was sure the future was bright for her, Eli, and the baby.

"We should celebrate! I'll go get dressed!" Helen rushed to the bedroom. Everyone laughed. The future certainly looked bright.


	20. Chapter 20

"You guys are getting married?" Cece Goldsorthy shrieked.

Eli sighed.

"We don't want the whole world to know, mom.." Cece laughed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But... I can't believe you guys are getting married! This is wonderful!"

Bullfrog smirked. "I knew this day would come. He can't shut up about you whenever we're on the phone."

Eli blushed. Clare giggled. "Dad!" Bullfrog smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't deny it Eli.. Unless... You want me to tell her about _that_ conversation we had last Friday?"

Eli turned crimson. "No!" Clare stared at them, curious. "What was it about?" Bullfrog chuckled. "You wouldn't want to know, Clarabelle. Trust me."

"Okay.." Eli glared at his father. Bullfrog just laughed.

Cece sat next to Clare. "So... Have you picked out your dress yet?" Eli rolled his eyes. "Mom, I only proposed to her a few days ago.."

"Well, it's great to start early. So you won't have to worry about anything earlier.."

Bullfrog and Eli snorted. "Yeah right, you just wanna help out picking the dress and stuff... Decorations and all.."

Cece huffed. "So? What's wrong with that? After all, I_ am_ going to be her mother-in-law. It's only natural that I would want to help out." Eli smirked.

Cece had liked Clare from day one. They grew close. Cece really liked how sweet Clare was and how cute she was. Bullfrog approved of Clare, too. His parents really liked his fiance. _'They keep on telling me how lucky I am. And I am lucky... So lucky..'_

Clare smiled. "Yeah, I kinda want to pick the dress out already.. I'm really excited to plan this out!"

Eli smiled. "When would you like start?" Clare thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Tomorrow would be great." Eli nodded. "Alright."

Cece beamed. "I'll help out with the decorations and food along with your mother, Clare. Leave the youngsters to pick out your dress and stuff.."

"Sounds great." She stared at her son, who was asleep in his carrier. "Who will watch Junior?"

"I will." Clare looked at Eli. "You won't be coming?"

"I thought the picking out dress stuff was a girl thing.."

Clare thought about it. "Yeah. That's right.. But you'll help out with the other stuff, right?"

"Of course, Clare. I'll be with you through everything." She smiled at him. Eli smiled back, happy that he made her happy. He always felt warm inside every time she smiled at him.

"Well, me and Clare better get going. We got stuff to do..." Eli said, standing up.

Bullfrog smirked. "_Stuff_.." Eli blushed, glaring at his father. "Dad!"

Clare stood up to, giving the carrier to Eli. "Thanks for letting us over."

Cece smiled. She hugged Clare. "No problem. You kids are welcome here anytime."

She hugged her back. "Thank you so much. See you tomorrow!"

Eli guided Clare to the door. "Enjoy _doing_ your _stuff_.." Bullfrog called after them. Eli huffed, closing the door behind him. Bullfrog laughed.

Once they were gone, Cece pinched Bullfrog. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop teasing and embarrassing your son in front of his fiancé!"

"What? I know that is what they are gonna do as soon as they get home!"

"Bullfrog!"

"Alright, alright. I'll lay off the teasing.. _Sheesh_..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, babe..."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Eli complained as they entered their apartment. He carefully set down the carrier on the couch.

"What?"

"He keeps on teasing me about you and I..."

"You and I... What?"

"You know what, Clare..."

"Oh, that..." She blushed.

"Exactly.."

"I don't think he was joking.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we do that anyway.." He blushed. "Whatever, Clare." She laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "I love you, Clare..."

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Eli.."

He pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe Eli and Clare are getting married!" Adam put an arm around his girlfriend. "Well, he loves her, Fiona.."

"I know that. I'm just so happy for them!" She looked at up at Adam. "Do you think Clare would make me her Maid of Honor?"

Adam smiled. "Definitely."

"I hope so!" She smiled.

"I'm so excited. I'll help her buy everything. The dress, her shoes, the cake. Everything!"

Adam laughed. "You're too kind, Fiona."

"Well, she deserves it."

Adam laughed again. Ever since they had a double date with Clare they've been the best of friends. They did everything together. They shopped together, ate out together and a lot of other stuff that girls loved to do. Painting their nails, having sleepovers, that kind of thing.

In short, they have been inseparable.

"Who do you think she'd invite to her wedding? Do you think she'd invite Declan?"

"Yeah. But I don't think Eli would be cool with that. You're brother has a crush on Clare, remember?"

"Well, yeah. A lot of guys like Clare. She's really sweet..."

"I know that. But we'll work it out with Eli... He always thinks someone is trying to steal Clare from him."

"I know, right? Also, I don't think they should invite Drew. You know how he feels about Clare. But then again, Clare's too nice not to invite Drew."

Adam smirked. He remembered the day Drew and Declan met Clare. The two best friends were hanging out by the mall. Then Fiona and Clare showed up...

Adam snorted. '_That was the day Eli decided to enforce his N.O.L.A.C. rule. The rule he wanted to enforce since day one. The guy is so protective...'_

"I know that... She wouldn't want anyone to feel left out.. Or _be_ left out."

"That's Clare for you.."

Adam smiled. Eli was perfect for Clare. He knew Eli wouldn't hurt Clare. Eli was good for her. '_They are the perfect match..'_

"Exactly..."

* * *

N.O.L.A.C - No One Looks At Clare.

Whenever he's around her, of course. He makes sure no guy can even _look_ at her when he is around.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's another chapter! This story's almost done! Thanks for your support. R&R please.

* * *

"_Omigosh_! This is so pretty!" Fiona squealed as she pointed to a pair of diamond earrings that were on display.

Clare shook her head. "You've bought me too much stuff, Fiona..." She held up the shopping bags from various boutiques and jewelry shops, emphasizing her point.

Fiona pouted. "I can't help it! It's not my fault you look good in everything..."

"Fiona.. I appreciate what you're doing for me.. The things you've bought for me... But... This is too much... It may seem like -"

"No.." Fiona interrupted. "Your my _best_ _friend_, my _sister,_ you're gonna get married. That's why I'm getting you this stuff. Cause I _want_ to..."

"Yeah... Who can resist buying you stuff?"

Clare and Fiona turned around to see the person who spoke, startled.

"Declan!" Fiona whined. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Declan smirked. "You guys shopping for the wedding?"

"Uh-huh! We're gonna pick out Clare's dress today.."

"I bet any dress would look good on Clare.." He said, winking at Clare. She turned bright red.

"You're such a flirt!" Fiona said, glaring at her brother.

"I can't help it if Clare's so attractive..."

Fiona rolled his eyes. "True, but you better stop hitting on her. Before Eli finds out..."

Declan just smirked, staring at Clare. Fiona sighed. She linked arms with Clare. "Let's just leave this douche and go pick out your dress..."

"O-okay..."

"I'm coming..."

Fiona stared at him as if he were retarded. "You can't come! The picking of dress is a girl thing! Anyway, we're meeting two other girls there, so we don't need you... Right, Clare?"

Clare just stared at the two siblings. Fiona tossed her hair. "Let's go..." She huffed.

They walked away. Declan followed them. "Why can't I come?"

Fiona continued walking, ignoring him. "It's not like I'm going to peep..."

Fiona snorted. "Right. Knowing you, you would. Liar!" They entered a boutique called _'Robe De Mariee '._  
Fiona sat Clare down on one of the plush maroon armchairs.

She faced Declan, hands on hips. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you still _doing_ here? I told you _not_ to follow us!"

"I just want to help out..."

"As if you know anything about dresses! Or picking one out for a wedding!" She glared at him.  
"Why do you even want to help? I thought you didn't like the idea of Clare getting married to Eli!"

"I want her to be happy... I wanna help.."

* * *

"C'mon Junior, drink your milk..." Eli said as he struggled, trying to make the baby drink his milk from the bottle.

He sighed, giving up after a couple of minutes. "He really doesn't want the bottle.." He said, turning to face Adam. "What do I do? I don't want my son to starve!"

"I have no idea. I don't have a baby!" Then he thought for a moment.

"Why don't you call up Clare? _Ask_ her what to do..."

"I can't just disturb Clare! She might be doing something important!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's for the baby's sake. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out.."

Eli whipped out his phone, needing no further prompting.

* * *

**_"Clare?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"The baby won't take the bottle.."_**

**_"Put on some music.. That usually prompts him to take his milk from the bottle."_**

**_"Thanks, baby..."_**

**_"You're welcome.."_**

**_"I love you baby. Bye."_**

**_"I love you too. Bye.."_**

* * *

She ended the call. He shoved his cellphone in his pocket. "Music. We need music so the baby will take his milk.."

Adam nodded. "What kind of music?" "Well, he seems to like classical music. Especially Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata..."

"Well... What are you waiting for? Put it on.." Eli carefully handed over Junior to Adam. He popped a CD in the stereo and turned up the speakers.

The soft music filled the room. The baby smiled. Adam sighed. "How adorable is your son?!" He glanced at Eli.

"Take a picture of this! Clare would love to see this!"

Eli took snapped a shot of his son, smiling._ 'Such a sweet boy...'_ He sat down. Adam handed him the baby.

"Okay now... Time to eat, Junior.." He gave the baby the bottle. This time there was no resistance. He sighed in relief.

* * *

"Declan, please just leave! Eli might take it the wrong way!" Fiona said. _'Why won't he leave?!'_

Clare looked down. "Guys... Just stop fighting..." The siblings looked stared at Clare.

"Alli and Katie will be here any moment now... And..." She burst into tears.

Fiona's face crumpled. She sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Clare. I know you don't want to see any fighting... We're sorry.."

Declan nodded. "Sorry, Clare.. I'll just leave..." He started to walk away.

"You can help out with the food and stuff..." Clare called out. Declan flashed her smile. "Thanks.." Then he left.

"I'm really sorry, Clare.." Clare nodded. "That's okay. I kinda overreacted. And-"

"Hey girls!"

Alli and Katie walked towards them.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Eli glanced at his watch, worried. It was already 8, and Clare wasn't home yet. _'Where could she be?'_  
Adam had left a few hours ago and Junior was in his crib, asleep.

There was a knock on the door. Eli stood up and opened the door. Fiona and Clare stood there, carrying a lot of bags.

Eli helped them bring the bags inside.

"Gotta go. See you guys around!"

"Thanks for everything, Fiona.." Fiona smiled and left.

"Clare, I was worried about you! Thank God you were with Fiona!"

"I'm sorry Eli... Are you mad?"

"No..." He pulled her into a kiss. "Just worried."  
He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I can't wait for our wedding.." She giggled. "Me too.."

"The dress will be arriving tomorrow..." He smirked.

"That's good." He stared at her. "I love you Clare..."

"I love you too, Eli..."

He smirked at her and carried her into their bedroom. _'I love you so much, Clare...'_

* * *

I'm taking story requests. I know I'm not much of a writer, but... Give me a chance. You can PM me or ask for one through a review.


	22. Chapter 22

I can't believe this fic's about to end! Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for your support. Hope you guys read my other fics. R&R!

P.S. I don't anything, just the plot.

* * *

"I cannot believe today is the day!" Fiona squealed for what seemed the thousandth time today. Clare giggled.

Alli rolled her eyes. _'She could be such a drama queen! I mean, it's not even her wedding!'_

They were in a hotel picked, which of course was very expensive (none of the churches had wanted to wed a "sweet girl" and psycho, but one priest agreed to wed them, but in a hotel) and getting Clare and themselves ready for the wedding.

Cece and Helen had picked the food, arranged everything, picked the wedding song and stuff. Bullfrog and Randall just watched their wives stress over all of it, amused.

Clare just needed her makeup touched up, and she was done. Junior was sleeping in his carrier, looking adorable in a mini-tuxedo.

Clare had chosen the bridesmaids dresses, a lovely lavender one that was knee-length with a grey sash and grey heels. They each had a headband with diamonds, courtesy of Fiona.

_'Good thing Eli paid for the food and stuff, if not, Fiona might have paid for everything...'_ Katie thought, staring at the said girl in amusement.

She then turned to stare at Clare admiringly. She wore a lovely, white , backless dress that was floor-length and had a maroon sash.

It was breathtaking, flattering her curves and showing a hint of cleavage.

Her hair was the same, they decided not to put it up, but they put a brooch with a lavender butterfly on it, in her hair.

She was a vision. "You're so beautiful, Clare." Clare blushed and smiled shyly.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" Alli and Fiona chirped in unison. Fiona sighed. "Thanks so much for making me your Maid of Honor..."

Clare smiled. "No problem!" "Who'd you make as the groomsmen?"

"Jake Martin, Dave Turner and Declan Coyne.."

Alli nodded. "So there are two bridesmaids and three groomsmen?"

Clare bit her lip. "Yeah.. I don't have much friends... Except for you guys and Adam and Declan.."

Fiona put an arm around Clare. "Don't worry about it! This is _your_ day, don't think of anything else except _yourself_!"

* * *

Eli glanced at his watch nervously. "When will it start?" He glanced at his watch again. Adam stared at his best friend, amused.

"Dude, don't worry. Clare's not going to disappear. What are you so nervous about?"

Eli shrugged. He didn't know what he was nervous about.

"I mean, you're getting married to the woman you love, so... What's up?"

"I'm just... Happy... And worried that Clare might change her mind.."

Dave slapped him on the back, martini in hand. "She won't change her mind, man. She loves you!"

"Yeah, she really does. From the way Katie describes it.. And I can see it in her eyes. And in your eyes, too. You both love each other very much.."

Eli smiled, his fear and nervousness going away._ ' They are right. What am I all worried about?'_ He smirked. _'I can't wait to see her...'_

Declan sat across from them on an armchair, silent. Adam sighed and went over to him.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we have a chat out on the balcony..." Adam led him out, closing the glass doors behind him carefully.

"I know you love Clare..." Declan stared at him, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Fiona told me. Listen, you need to accept that Clare is getting married today, that she loves someone else..."

Declan didn't reply. Just looked down. "I mean, you didn't expect that Clare just go to you because you fell in love with her, did you?"

Declan shook his head. He knew Adam was right, but he still felt a deep sadness. _'I won't cry. I never cry...'_

"I don't mean be rude,or mean... But.. You weren't in the picture_ before_... _Or_ _now_. Clare loves Eli. And Eli loves Clare. She only sees you as a _friend_. A _brother_. You'll have to accept that.."

He stared at Declan. "Accept that you'll only be a friend and big brother to her..." He glanced at Eli, who was staring at the two of them. "I have to go now."

He put a hand on Declan's shoulder. "There are other girls out there, Declan... I'm sure you'll find another..." Then he went inside.

Declan sighed, wiping a tear from his eye._ 'You'll **always** be by number one, Clare. But I'll have to let you go. You don't love me, you never will.. But that's okay.. I want you to be happy...'_

* * *

Eli smiled at Clare as she walked up the aisle, looking absolutely breathtaking. She took her place in front of him.

The priest began speaking, but Eli didn't hear what he said, his attention was focused on Clare. _'So beautiful..._' She blushed.

Someone called his name, interrupting his thoughts. "Huh?" The priest sighed.

"I said, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." _'I do... With all my heart..'_

The priest turned to Clare, and asked her the same thing.

"I will..." _'I do... Will all my heart...'_

She and Eli held hands. "You may put on the rings..." They said their vows, then exchanged smiled as he put it on Clare. Clare had smiled too.

"I now pronounce you as man and wife.. You may kiss the bride.."

Eli wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone stood up and cheered.

The priest smiled. _'This young man isn't so bad after all...'_

* * *

"So, Clare.. Where are you guys gonna have your honeymoon?" Fiona smiled.

Clare glanced at the guests, who were dancing and drinking. "I don't know.. Eli wouldn't tell me..."

Fiona smirked. _'I know where.. Too bad I can't tell you..'_

"Maybe it's a surprise..." Clare shrugged. Fiona stared at her admiringly.

"You really look really good in that dress." Clare blushed, smiling. She had changed into the dark blue dress with aquamarines sewn on the hem that Fiona gave her.

"Maybe we aren't having one.." Fiona stared at her. "Of course you'll have one!"

"How do you know?"

Fiona smirked. "I just do... _Trust_ me..."

* * *

Just two more chapters to go. Again, thanks for everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry if this chapter is short. The last one will make up for it. I can't believe this story's about to end! Thanks for your support! R&R!

* * *

"Okay, open your eyes!"

"Mom, Dad! I don't believe it! Am I dreaming?!"

"I know, I know.." Cece gushed. "Don't you like it?"

"I _love_ it!" Right in front of him was a hearse. The one he had wanted for so long. He glanced at Clare.

"Isn't this great?" She nodded, smiling.

Everyone was outside, waiting for them to drive off and have their honeymoon. Cece took out a small blue box and gave it to Clare.

"This is for you, sweetie. A gift from me and Bullfrog."

Clare opened it, and gasped. A necklace with a beautiful aquamarine on it.

Eli smiled. "I, thank you so much.. It's so beautiful.." Cece and Bullfrog smiled.

Randall and Helen came out, holding Junior. Helen handed Junior to Clare. "Oh hi baby boy.." She cooed.

The baby smiled. "So adorable..." She kissed his forehead. They turned to look at Eli, who was still marvelling over the car.

Clare rolled her eyes, smiling. "We also have a wedding gift for you two.." Clare turned around. "Really?"

Helen and Randall smiled. "Well, we got little baby Junior a stroller, Eli a guitar, which is in the car, and you..."

Randall handed a box to Helen. Helen smiled. "Let Eli hold the baby, before I give it to you.."

"Eli, could you hold Junior for a sec?" Eli rushed to her side and gently carried the baby. "Come on, Junior, daddy will show you our beautiful car.."

Helen handed her the box. Clare opened. Her eyes widened. "Oh, mom..."

A beautiful marmalade kitten lay in the box, sleeping. She reached out to stroke his fur. The kitten's eyes snapped open.

It stood up and licked her finger. "Oh, how adorable!" She squealed.

She picked up the kitten, letting the box fall to the ground.

"Thanks, mom! Dad!"

Helen and Randall smiled at her. Randall went over to Eli, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you'll take care of my daughter.. "

Eli smiled at him. "Of course. I love her so much. I'll never hurt her. Or our baby. They are my whole world." Randall smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me marry her..."

Helen joined Randall. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a bitch before. I just love my daughter, and want the best for her. And you're it..."

Eli smiled. "Thanks. Sorry if I was jerk.." They laughed. Randall and Helen glanced at Clare.

'_We love you, Clarebear..._'

* * *

"Eli, where are we going?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. They were outside an airport.

"Paris..." Clare's eyes widened. "Wow.. Really?" She smiled. "But.. Wait.. Why can't Junior come? Why'd we have to leave him with Cece?"

Eli stared at her. "It's our honeymoon." She bit her lip. "So you're not supposed to bring anyone else with you?"

"No, Clare.. You really didn't know?" She shook her head. He sighed, kissing her hair.

"That's okay. It's not a big deal..." He kissed her. "We'll be there for a couple of weeks. Just the two of , exploring.." He smirked, he kissed the top of her ear softly.

"_Making love_..." He whispered. She pulled back, blushing.

"Eli!"

He chuckled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Eli..." Eli's eyes snapped open. He looked at Clare. "Is there something wrong?" "No..." She said softly. "I can't sleep."

He took her hand, lacing his fingers with her. They were already on the plane, and had a few more hours to go before they arrived in Paris.

Eli took another glance at Clare. She looked really tired.

"Want something to drink?" Clare nodded. Eli felt himself panic, worry. She look so tired, fragile, weak...

A hostess passed them. Eli called her back. She glanced at Clare. "Is she all right?"

"Not really... Could you please get her some hot chocolate.. And a blanket?"

The woman nodded. "Right away.." Then she left.

Eli stroked Clare's face. She was pale. And cold. "It's okay, Clare.." 'Is she aerophobic?'

"Clare... Are you... Aerophobic?" She looked up at him. She nodded. 'Oh God... I feel terrible. Maybe the trip wasn't such a great idea...'

The hostess came back with hot chocolate and a blanket. She set the hot chocolate on a cup holder, and handed Eli the blanket.

"Thanks.."

"Anything else?" Eli shook his head. The woman stared at the pale girl in front of her.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure..."

The woman cast another worried glance at Clare, then left.  
Eli blew onto the hot chocolate. She held onto the mug with trembling hands. "Need help?" She shook her head, and sipped the chocolate.

She finished half of it and handed it to Eli. Eli put the mug back in the cup holder.

He put the blanket around her. He stroked her face. "Feel sleepy now?" She nodded, closing her eyes.

_'I hope she'll be okay...'_

* * *

"So where is Eli taking Clare? He never told me..." Fiona smirked. "Paris."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Adam stared at her. "Don't you know? Clare's aerophobic.."

"_What?!_"

"She didn't tell you? Hmmm..."

"Does Eli know?"

"No... Clare didn't want him to worry. She thought she'd get over her fear of flying..."

"Oh no..." Fiona moaned. "Do you think she's okay?"

"With Eli there, I know she'll be..." He bit his lip. "So... How's Declan?"

"You saw him. He didn't speak to anyone , didn't talk at all at the wedding. No interaction. Not even with me.."

Adam sighed._ 'He didn't take it well... Well, at least he didn't do anything stupid... I hope he's okay...'_

"Think he'll get over her?"

"I don't know.. Maybe.. I'm just worried about Clare right now... "

"I know, Fiona.. Me too..."

_'I hope she's all right...'_

* * *

Well, sorry if this chapter **_sucked_**. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. The last chapter will make up for this one. Thanks for reading. Sorry if I'm not updating my other fics. Writer's block...


	24. Chapter 24

So here's the last chapter. *sniffs* I'm gonna miss this story. Big thanks to the people who faved and followed. Thanks for your support. Gonna miss this story. R&R...

* * *

Eli sighed, staring at Clare. As soon as they landed he immediately took her to a summer-house he bought for her. He laid her on the bed as she hasn't woken since. He bit his lip, feeling extremely worried. '_This isn't going out as planned...'_

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. _'Why is this happening?' _He heard a groan and he looked at Clare. She stirred, then her eyes snapped open. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

He rushed to her side. "Hey baby... You okay? You need anything? Water? Ice cream?" She shook her head. "Nothing, thanks... I'm okay..." He looked at her worriedly. "Baby, you're so pale..."

He touched her face. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. She looked at him. He was pale himself, and his eyes were red and puffy.

_'Was he **crying**?_' Now she felt terrible inside. She began to sob. _'It's all my fault...' _He sat on the bed, and pulled her onto his lap, alarmed. _'Oh God, this all my fault... Oh Clare...'_

"I'm sorry..." He kissed her. She sniffed. "It's not your fault.. It's mine..."

"Clare, of course not... I didn't know you were aerophobic. What kind of husband am I? To not know my wife's phobias?"

"No no no no... It's not your fault. I thought I'd get over my fear of flying, of planes... So I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. It's my - "

He kissed her. Long and hard. Then he pulled back, staring at her with loving eyes. "It's not your fault..." He stroked the side of her face.

"All I want to know is... Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am.. Thank you..." He kissed her again. "Let's forget about all of this. And just have fun. This is our honeymoon..."

He buried his face in her hair. "I'm glad your okay.. So glad you're okay..."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. "I love you..." He murmured.

"I love you too..."

* * *

"No no no!" Clare looked up at Eli with terrified eyes. "I don't wanna do this, Eli!"

Eli smiled. He's been trying to get Clare in the water. But she refused to go in. She was afraid of drowning.

"But Clare, I'll be holding you.. And no one will disturb us. We have the beach to ourselves..."

Fiona had bought the couple a beach as a wedding present. Just a few steps away from the summer-house Eli bought.

Clare folded her arms. She would not give in to Eli.

He sighed. "Come on, Clare... Please? For me?" He stared at her with huge, watery green eyes. _'I am not falling for that!'_

She looked into his green eyes again, and sighed. She knew he'd win. "Fine..." She muttered.

Eli gazed at her, deep in thought. Did he really want to risk her safety? _'Of course not... But... She would be with me, so she'd have to be safe.'_

_'Then again.. She was with me when she got sick on that plane... Hmmm...'_

Clare stared at him, waiting. Was he debating with himself on whether he should bring her into the ocean or not? He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Maybe you shouldn't go into the water.." Clare stared at him, confused._ 'Didn't he say he wanted me to...?'_

She stared at him, putting her hands on her hips. She looked annoyed.

"I thought you **_wanted_** me to go with you!"

"I changed my mind. You might get hurt... Even if I'm there. I can't prevent accidents. I can't risk your safety. It's better and safer if we just go shopping..."

She glared at him. "I thought you said you wanted me to go in with you!"

He sighed. "I changed my mind..."

She folded her arms, looking away from him. Unbelievable!_ 'He has the **nerve** to be annoyed by me! **He** was the one who suggested I go with him!'_

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Don't be mad..." He said softly, kissing her ear.

"I just want you to be safe..."

She sighed. "I know..." She turned around and kissed him.

"Now then... Let's go shopping!"

* * *

"Oh Eli! That was so fun!"

She opened the door to their summer house.

Eli placed the many bags he carried on the sofa. He plopped down on an armchair. He was exhausted. They spent hours walking, checking out boutiques, buying clothes and jewelry.

He was made to wait for Clare while she tried on clothes, jewelry, admired things, chose stuff for the house.

Clare sat on his lap, smiling. "I had so much fun today!"

Eli smirked, wrapping his arms around the petite girl and kissed her. She pulled away, giggling. "Thank you, Eli..." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Eli sighed. He cannot believe he agreed to watch one of Clare's favorite romantic comedies. Leap Year.

He groaned as the phone rang. "I'll get that.." Clare nodded, eyes glued to the screen. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hey, _lover boy_!"

"Fiona?"

"Yeeaaah!"

"So... Why you calling?"

"You don't want me to call?! I just wanna know how my besties are doing!"

"Sorry.. It's not that.. It's just - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I called to tell you me and Adam are going to Africa..."

"What?! For what?"

"He got a job there as a doctor..."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks! Well, enough about me and Adam! How's the honeymoon going?"

"Great! We spent the past two weeks shopping, touring, swimming, and my favorite, making love!"

"Sounds awesome. When you guys coming home?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Me and Adam leave today, one of the reasons why I called you. We won't be able to see you before we go..."

"Oh..." There was a brief silence, then he spoke again.

"Wanna talk to Clare?"

"Of course!"

Eli handed the phone to Clare. She took it. "Fiona wants to talk to you..."

"Mmkay..."

Eli watched Clare talk into the phone for a while, then she handed the phone back to him.

"She knows?"

"Yeah.. She's a bit disappointed she won't be able to see us off..."

"I know..."

"Well, gotta go. We leave in... thirty minutes. See you. We will miss you guys..."

"We'll miss you guys too.."

"Bye."

"Bye.."

Eli put down the phone and looked up at Clare. She was crying. "Aw... Clare.. Don't cry..." He reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't cry... We'll see them again soon..."

* * *

7 years later...

"Elijah Goldsworthy Junior! You better get you behind over here right now!"

Junior cautiously stepped towards his mother. She looked angry, hands on her hips. She stood over a pile of dirty laundry.

"Didn't I tell you to put these in the hamper?"

"Yes, mom.. But.."

"But what?"

"I forgot. Me an Tyson were really immersed in the game we were playing..."

Clare sighed. _'Boys...'_ "Take these to the hamper..."

Junior picked up the clothes and stuffed them in the hamper. "Can I play now?"

"Yes.."

"Yay!" He sped out of the room. Clare sighed. Eli came in, smiling and carrying a little girl.

Clare reached out and brought the little girl into her arms. "How's my sweet baby girl?" She looked at Eli. "Did you give Cece a bath?" She kissed her baby's forehead.

"Yep... Pierre and the twins are at mom's, Adam and Glen are out with your dad and Helen is asleep..."

"Okay.. Good.." She sat on her son's bed. "I'm exhausted..."

"Bet you are..." Eli kissed her forehead. "Want me to make it better?" He winked at her.

"Eli! No... No one's gonna watch Helen and Cece..."

The doorbell rang. Eli sighed. "I'll get that..."He headed to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Fiona, Adam..."

"Heeeey!"

Adam and Fiona strode in, and plopped on the couch. Eli closed the door behind him. He sat on an armchair.

"I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Yeah, well, lost my job..."

"I'm sorry.."

"Nah. S'okay. Got a new one.. I'm a car racer..."

"Cool..."

"So.. Where's Clare?"

"Here..."

They turned around to see Clare. She was smiling. Clare handed the baby to Eli. She and Fiona hugged.

"I haven't seen you in... Forever!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How come you never kept in touch with us?"

Fiona sighed. "There's nothing there! No phones, no laptops, no computers! You can't even write a letter!"

"Oh..."

Fiona glanced at the little girl in Eli's arms. She had sparkling blue eyes and curly dark hair.

"Oh, how cute.." She gushed.

Clare smiled. "That's our daughter, Cece Fiona E. Goldsworthy..."

"Named after me! I'm honored! Isn't she a cutie?"

Adam smiled. "Sure is..."

"You know, we have been thinking about adopting a kid. Haven't we, Adam?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great.."

"Why don't you guys stay over for dinner?"

"Sure..."

* * *

Adam and Fiona stared at Eli and Clare's kids, eyes huge. There were eight children in front of just stared, speechless. _'He really wasn't kidding when he said they wanted eight kids...'_

A tall boy with dark hair and emerald-green eyes. "I'm Elijah Goldsworthy Junior... Eight."

Adam and Fiona nodded. A young boy with curly dark hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He gave them a charming smile.

"I'm Pierre Confiance E. Goldsworthy. Seven."

Two little girls stepped forward. One had straight dark hair and blue eyes. The other had auburn curls and green eyes. The one with blue eyes spoke first.

"I'm Gabriella Ange E. Goldsworthy. Six."

"I'm Clara Amour E. Goldsworthy. Six. We're twins. Fraternal twins."

A little boy with dark hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"I'm Adam Bullfrog E. Goldsworthy. Five."

Another little boy with light brown hair and green eyes stepped forward.

"I'm Glenn Randall E. Goldsworthy. Four." He held up four fingers, smiling hugely.

A small girl with dark curly hair and green eyes stepped forward. _'The image of her father...'_

"Me Helen Alliah E. Goldsworthy. Um... I'm... Um... Three.." She held up three fingers.

A little girl toddled over to Fiona and Adam. "Me... Cece.."

Clare smiled. "She's two..." She said proudly. Adam and Fiona smiled. Both sharing the same thought. _'Such cute kids...'_

* * *

Fiona and Adam had a great time at dinner. They had spaghetti and meatballs. They learned that Junior was the tough one, and very smart.

Pierre was a big flirt, and very charming.

The twins couldn't be more different. Gabriella was silent and reserved, intelligent. Clara was sweet and bubbly, just like her mother.

Adam was sporty, and very adventurous.

Glenn was creative and loved ice cream very much. He was also smart.  
Helen was a quiet kid, like Gabriella, and liked to spend her time alone.

Cece was the image of her mother, always giggling and wanting to play.

All kids were beautiful, and very intelligent.

Adam and Fiona found out there were godparents, and after a few hours of chatting, getting to know the kids and playing with them and planning outings for tomorrow went home, thrilled.

* * *

"That went great..."

Eli glanced at his wife, smiling. He pulled her into his arms. All the kids had gone to bed after watching Kung Fu Panda.

"Glad they are back..."

"Me too.."

"Anyway... I promised to give you something..."

"What's that?"

He kissed her, tugging at her shirt. She pulled away, blushing.

He laid her down on the bed, removing her pajamas.

"I love you.. Forever and always.."

"I love you too... Forever and always..."

* * *

So... That's it! Sorry if it **_sucked_**! Thanks for sticking with me! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff lately. Busy with school.. But... No worries! I'll be free from Dec. 20 - Jan. 7 (means more updates!) . No school.. See you soon.. Will be updating soon... Thanks again! Lemme know if you have any stories requests.

I won't keep** those** hanging. I update right away when it comes to story requests.

Bye!


End file.
